Broken Window
by Vixin2
Summary: About two weeks ago, it was my cousin Bianca's wedding. During the reception, there was a crashing sound as someone jumped through the window of one of the higher floors and landed head first. Killing him. This person was my friend Anthony. Sequel to Challenged Chronicles. Rated T just in case. I own nothing but my own characters. Features Slenderman and possibly other creepypastas
1. Our Intro

Channel: _Broken Window_

Uploaded_: July 11, 2016_

Title_: Our Intro._

* * *

Description_: __Hopefully there will be answers. ~ S_

* * *

Video: *Footage opens on black and then cuts to the camera facing four well dressed people (two boys and two girls) sitting at a table with gold coloured table cloth. In the background there are people dancing or getting drinks or just talking as 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart' by Elton John plays. The group seems to be between late teens to early twenties. The first man on the left hand side having a slight hand tan and thick brown hair with some curls, dark eyes and a cheeky smile. The first woman after him has short, pale blonde hair and doe eyes behind a pair of glasses. The woman after her has dark, frizzy hair tied back in a ponytail and has a few freckles on her cheeks. The last man is fairly handsome with blonde hair and a soul patch beard.

*The camera is then turned on the person holding it to reveal a young man with a sort of buzz cut black hair and dark green eyes. He smiles as he looks at the camera. There are open windows behind him*

Buzz cut Man: Hey, this is Stuart and I'm here at the wedding of my cousin Bianca and her hubby, Gareth.

Camera: *Camera faces back towards group at table*

Stuart: Here are my friends who are also friends with my cousin. From left to right we have James, Mary, Natasha and David.

Natasha: The womanizer.

Video: *The group laughs while David seems to take it in good spirits and looks amused*

David: *Looking at the camera* So far ladies, Mary and Natasha are the only ones immune to my looks.

Natasha: Because we know better.

James: Don't need any broken hearts here today.

Mary: Hey Stuart, where's Anthony?

James: Yeah, where is the little paranoid nerd?

Stuart: He went up to his room. Said he had a headache, or something.

James: He really needs to see a doctor. *Takes a sip of his drink* I mean, he's been acting out of it since Spring Break.

Natasha: I'm sure there's nothing to worry about.

David: That's what he wants us to think maybe.

Stuart: Hey, come on guys. This isn't about Anthony. He'll be back soon. This is about Bianca and if she finds out our attention is on Anthony and not her, she might go bridezilla on us!

Natasha: Well maybe-

Video: *A faint sound of breaking glass can be heard and the group and a few people looking towards the window behind Stuart. They all look shocked and a little terrified and people start talking. Mainly asking, 'what happened?' and 'is he okay?' Stuart sharply turns around to face the window behind him and walks towards it*

Stuart: What the hell was that?

Video: *Footage cuts to black briefly before cutting to a Stuart closing a door in one of the hotel hallways before walking down the hallway. The hallway has cream coloured walls and a royal blue carpet. There are several gaudy paintings on the walls. Constatina font text appears over the footage.*

Text: About two weeks ago, it was my cousin Bianca's wedding. During the reception, there was a crashing sound as someone jumped through the window of one of the higher floors and landed head first. Killing him.

This person was my friend Anthony.

The police were called and it was recently ruled as suicidal since Anthony's door was locked from the inside and there was no one inside and no sign of force.

I doubt this however, and so do my friends though they are a bit more skeptical about my thoughts. Anthony had seemed a bit off after returning from Spring Break as well as appearing paranoid. When asked about it, he would deny it. He also had a habit of always having a camera on him.

While some of the others are a bit doubtful, we do suspect that there may in fact have been foul play.

Video: *Footage fades to black as more text appears*

Text: We attended Anthony's funeral a couple days ago. Being an only child with no cousins, his parents allowed us to keep belongings that they weren't planning on keeping (i.e, anything really personal).

I found a snakk box in his closet with a combination lock. I planned to return it if there was anything really personal inside, but after opening it I found one of those blank CD's you can buy with a message written on a sticker on the casing.

'Must continue. He's always there.'

I put the CD in my computer and found it was being used as a flash drive to hold video footage. However about half were put on the disk one day and the other half the next. I doubt all of these videos were recorded in two days, so I can only guess that they might have been on some other disk or computer before they were put on the CD, and there's no other way to tell the actual order of the videos.

I decided to set this account up to upload any footage of interest that might help us. Maybe if anyone remembered being at any of these places at the time they took place, they could give us some information on what they know.

* * *

Song used: 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart', by Elton John

Link: watch?v=1XcWRl8l9vE

* * *

**Well... here's the sequel. Hopefully it'll be as much a success as Challenged Chronicles. Keep in mind I may not be able to update as fast as I did for that story because of other stories and such. Also some details are still being worked out but I believe it safe enough to release this chapter at least.**


	2. Anthony

Channel: _Broken Window_

Uploaded_: July 11, 2016_

Title_: Anthony._

* * *

Description_: There was something a bit weird about the footage here, but other then that I thought I should give an example of what Anthony was like before hos death.__ ~ S_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: This footage was shot sometime in late May.

Video: *Footage cuts to a man (presumably Anthony) with mousy brown hair wearing a grey beanie hat. If it wasn't for the slight gaunt look to his face, he could have been considered cute. He is sitting on a bed with a guitar while 'Tempest' by Voltaire plays on a nearby CD player. Anthony appears to be strumming the guitar along with the tune. After a moment or two, a doorbell can be heard. Anthony looks up, and and puts down his guitar before hesitantly grabbing the camera and walking out of his room, turning left to go down the stairs and go to the front door. Opening it up reveals a smiling Stuart outside. It looks around late afternoon outside.*

Anthony: Hey man, what's up? *Stands aside to let Stuart in*

Stuart: Nothing much. *Steps inside* Bianca just left my place. She just wanted to let me, mom and dad look over the list of songs and ask if there were any songs we would like to hear. She can't guarantee they'll be played, but hey at least we said something.

Anthony: Cool, err... You wanna go upstairs, or just hang down here?

Stuart: I don't really mind what you wanna do, but maybe if you're up to it some video games?

Anthony: Sure. Let's look in the box.

Video: *Anthony walks upstairs and Stuart can be heard walking behind him*

Anthony: So what music is the reception going to have?

Stuart: I think I saw one or two Decemberist's songs. An Elton John one, erm... Thriller is down there too I think. Some couples dance songs. Want to suggest a song? Bianca said you and the guys can add a choice too if you want.

Anthony: *Enters bedroom* None that I can think of right away. *Turns off CD player*

Stuart: So what's with that camera still?

Video: *Anthony turns around so the camera faces Stuart who stands in the doorway of the bedroom*

Anthony: Nothing just... Practicing my guitar and thought recording myself would help.

Stuart: Even when you brought the camera downstairs?

Anthony: An accident. What can I say?

Video: *Anthony walks to his bed and puts the camera on it face him before he leans down to pull something out from under the bed*

Anthony: So any games in mind?

Video: *Footage cuts ahead to Anthony and Stuart playing a video game. It sounds like some sort of racing game*

Stuart: Annnd, I win again! *Laughs*

Anthony: *Weakly chuckles* Yeah. Great.

Stuart: ... *Looks at Anthony* You sure you're okay man?

Anthony: Fine, I'm fine. Kinda tired.

Stuart: *Sounds unsure* Okay.

Video: *Anthony coughs and as he does so, there is a little tear in the footage with a little hum of static*

Stuart: Do you need something for that cough?

Anthony: Nah, I'm fine.

Stuart: So, uh... where are your parents? Haven't seen them since I got here. Isn't your mom usual home by now?

Anthony: Mom had to visit gramps. Dad's on a business trip.

Stuart: Right. Hey, what time is it?

Anthony: *Checks watch* Er, nearly six.

Stuart: *Stands up* I better go. Mom's gonna eat me if I'm late for dinner again.

Anthony: Right, well I won't keep you.

Stuart: I'll let myself out. Oh, er... You're still coming to the wedding, right?

Anthony: Sure, I'm coming. Wouldn't miss it.

Stuart: Great. See you at class tomorrow.

Anthony: Bye man.

Video: *Stuart walks off camera and the sound of the front door opening and closing can be heard. After a minute or two, Anthony gets up and grabs the camera before the footage ends*

* * *

Song used: 'Tempest' by Voltaire

Link: watch?v=ip5XqusmOlc


	3. Buying Suits

Channel: _Broken Window_

Uploaded_: July 17, 2016_

Title_: Buying Suits._

* * *

Description_: We never did understand why he was acting like that.__ ~ S_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: This footage was about two weeks before the wedding. We found Anthony's behaviour to be odd, but we didn't know why.

Video: *Footage cuts to Stuart, David, and James in some store that sold suits and tuxes. Anthony is holding the camera*

David: *Looking at Anthony with a questioning look* Okay, why did you bring the stupid camera? Are you hoping to get shots of our bodies while we change just so you can sell them some perv online?

Anthony: No! I... I thought this would be something good to record and look over later when we're older. For old times sake.

James: What, like put it in some sort of time capsule?

Anthony: Yeah! Exactly!

David: Pfft, whatever. *Looks through clothes rack* If you do sell, at least give mine to a girl.

Anthony: *Mutters under breath* I doubt anyone would want pics of you.

James: Did we seriously have to get our suits together?

Stuart: Look, coming together is better then having our parents try to shove clothes on us and make us look like dorks.

James: True.

David: *Chuckles* Anthony doesn't need to be more dork then he already is.

Anthony: Isn't that what girls think of you?

David: *Rolls eyes* At least I've had a girl or two.

Stuart: Just stay away from my cousins there, or your head's on a stick.

Video: *While James, Stuart and David continue their conversation, Anthony looks around the store. The hand holding the camera seems to shake a bit as he looks over the mannequins in dark suits. Almost like he's afraid of them. He moves the camera past the window where there's a truck outside. However as the camera lands on a tall figure dressed in black outside the window, Anthony's breathing becomes heavy as he steps back quickly and bumps into David*

David: Hey, what the heck man?! *Looks over Anthony's shoulder and snorts* What, you scared of mannequins now?

Video: *Camera turns back to the window where the figure is in fact a mannequin wearing a suit. A man comes out of the truck carrying another one*

Anthony: No, I... Thought I... Forget about it.

Stuart: You okay?

Anthony: I'm fine! Let's just... Let's just find some reasonable suits and go. I have to collect some stuff for my dad before I go home.

Video: *Footage cuts to black before cutting to Anthony walking down a street by himself during the evening. The camera moves left and right as Anthony checks his surroundings now and then. About halfway through this scene, a small high pitched noise appears and starts to build up until it becomes extremely loud and would cause viewers to turn their speakers down. The video then ends.*

* * *

**Twitter: Stuart. B (BrokenWindow):**

* * *

**Stuart. B: **I decided to set up a Twitter. Might come in useful later on.


	4. Lights

Channel: _Broken Window_

Uploaded_: July 22, 2016_

Title_: Lights._

* * *

Description_: Could something have been wrong with the lights?__ ~ S_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before cutting to Anthony holding the camera outside his window during the night, He is looking over a quiet looking street with a faint glow coming from a street light nearby. It's quiet for a moment before the lights inside suddenly turn off. Anthony backs away from the window as he begins to panic before looking to his electric alarm clock. The clock's red digits are blinking zeros*

Anthony: *Mutters angrily* Stupid power's gone off.

Video: *Anthony goes to a dresser and after rummaging through a drawer, he pulls a flashlight out and turns it on. He takes a deep breath and walks outside of his room and begins to walk downstairs. After going through the kitchen he enters a utility room and goes to the power panel and flicks a switch*

Anthony: There. That should-

Video: *The lights in the utility room turn on and after turning around sharply, Anthony sees the lights are on in the kitchen*

Anthony: Those lights weren't on. They so weren't on before-

Video: *Kitchen lights then turn off and Anthony walks in and looks around to see no one. The is a click sound and turning around, the utility lights are off*

Anthony: It's... It's nothing. Just lights. That doesn't mean that thing's involved. *Walks into the hall* I'll just call mom and dad and see when they're coming back.

Video: *Lights in hall turn on and Anthony stops. Lights turn off again but then flicker between on and off. Anthony begins to panic again and runs upstairs where the lights are flicker in both the hallway and all the rooms. Anthony runs into his room and slams the door shut, and the lights in his room completely shut off. Anthony can be heard breathing before a slow creak can be heard down stairs and a hum of a static noise can be heard*

Anthony: Oh God... Oh God, no... *Coughs as he backs away from door* No, no, no, no...

Video: *As the static slowly builds up and the footage begins tearing slightly, Anthony runs to his and goes under the covers and hides under them with the camera, but doesn't have the camera face face him*

Anthony: *Tries to keep calm even when it sounds like he might cry* Oh God... Why me? Why me? This is all that bitch's fault! Never should have gone with her! Should have known it to be too good to be through*

Video: *As Anthony tries to keep calm, he slowly begins to break down as the static gets heavier*

Anthony: God... I-I just wanna die! *On the word 'die', his voice sounds corrupted*


	5. The Woods

Channel: _Broken Window_

Uploaded_: July 26, 2016_

Title_: The Woods._

* * *

Description: _At least I know those woods__. __~ S_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Scene is black before white text appears on screen*

Text: I remember Anthony going through the woods sometime after Spring Break, so this may have recorded around that time.

Video: *Footage cuts to Anthony walking through some woods. It's daytime and there are a few chirping birds heard. Anthony is heard talking to someone on his phone*

Anthony: *Off camera* ... Yeah I'll meet you there later, Natasha. ... Not too sure when exactly, er... I might be late, actually. Might not be able to turn up even. ... I'm busy with stuff, that's why. ... Can't really say- ... I said I can't really say. ... Look, I think we're breaking up here. I'll meet you later if not today, tomorrow. ... Kay, bye.

Video: *Anthony can be heard ending his call as he continues his walk. He eventually ends up at an old looking gazebo with moss growing on the outside, and stops as he looks at it. He coughs a little before looking around. As he begins to move away from it the footage freezes for a moment, and for a brief moment a young woman with black hair and wearing something navy blue. But the footage returns to normal quickly.

*Footage cuts to Anthony walking along a small stream. It's still quiet, and no animals can be heard. As Anthony nears some stepping stones in the stream, a small creak sound is heard and Anthony stops and turns around. There is no one there. Anthony takes a few steps back but then turns around and continues his walk, and crosses over the stream.

*Anthony arrives in a clearing in the woods.*

Anthony: Okay... Um... Look, man... I know you're probably out there. I-I don't know what you want. If there's something you want from me, maybe you could like, give me a clue? So I could just... Give you, whatever the hell you want. What's the point of tormenting me?

Video: *Nothing happens and Anthony gets down puts the camera on the ground. He takes a bag off his bag and takes out two small jam jars with some sort of red substance in them each and puts them down on the ground before picking his camera back up*

Anthony: There's some blood. The left jar's mine and the right is a rat I caught. Think of this as an offering. Just... Tell me what you want, and leave me alone.

Video: *There is no response heard*

Anthony: ... Well... I'll just leave them here.

Video: *Anthony turns around and begins to walk. But he stumbles foreword as something is thrown at him. There is a faint sound of broken glass*

Anthony: GAH! My head!

Video: *Anthony turns around and looks down. On the ground are the two jars, now broken. Anthony looks up and the footage practically shrieks in static and the colours of the footage begin to tear with the blurred image of a tall, black figure in front. Anthony yells in a panic and turns around to runs for his life. Footage then cuts to black*

* * *

**Twitter: Stuart. B (BrokenWindow):**

* * *

**Stuart. B:** I've decided that I'm going to look in the woods. Natasha's agreed to come. James might come along too.

* * *

**I have some news you might like. I've set up an ask. fm account for Madam Merry-Go-Round, and the Creepypasta. Feel free to ask the pasta, Madam Merry, Dead Flesh and maybe even Erika Granger a question. Just go to and go into search and type in Madam Merry-Go-Round and you should find it.**


	6. Going to the Forest

**Twitter: Stuart. B (BrokenWindow):**

* * *

**Skia Umbra** to** Stuart. B: **Going into those woods sounds like a very stupid idea after what was on that video.

**Stuart. B:** to** Skia Umbra: **Maybe, but it looked like there was only one person there. I doubt they'd show up with three against one. Besides, that video was recorded some time after Spring Break by the looks of it so it was ages ago.

* * *

Channel: _Broken Window_

Uploaded_: July 28, 2016_

Title_: Going to the Forest._

* * *

Description: _All day and we still didn't find anything__. __~ S_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Footage cuts to Stuart's car, with the camera on the dashboard as the car's parked in a car park near the woods Anthony had gone to. Stuart takes the camera out with him and shuts the car door behind him as Natasha and James get out as well. All of them are dressed pretty casually*

James: So you're sure this is the same place?

Stuart: He was near that old gazebo. The one with moss on it.

Natasha: And where that murder died?

Stuart: Pretty sure.

James: Might as well get going then.

Video: *The small group begin to walk into the woods. Footage cuts to them walking on one of the woodland trails. It looks like the one Anthony had gone down*

Natasha: So do you think we're close?

Stuart: Pretty sure. This looks like the place in the video so we should be close.

James: And you wanna go to that clearing he was at too?

Stuart: He was there, so we go there.

Natasha: Even though it wouldn't give the right answers?

Stuart: *Gives Natasha a look* What do you mean?

Video: *The group slows to a stop and James and Natasha look to Stuart*

James: Look, it's not bad that you want to find out what happened to Anthony. But, maybe going out to these woods isn't a great idea.

Stuart: Why'd you say that?

Natasha: Are you serious? Whatever was here freaked Anthony out and frankly, I'm starting to doubt that you're gonna find out what really happened to him. I mean the police didn't find anything on Anthony's camera in his room since his camera battery went out before he went to his hotel room.

Stuart: Well when we do find someone to look into, we'll call the police.

Natasha: After putting it up on YouTube?

Stuart: Look, I know that putting these up on YouTube may not have been the best thing, but his death was already ruled suicide and I figured someone online might know what to do.

James: And?

Stuart: Nothing yet. *Grumbles* I was hoping someone could at least explain the static and all the funny stuff happening in the videos.

James: Considered asking a tech guy?

Stuart: I somehow doubt that would help.

Natasha: Since we're asking questions, why are you carrying that camera?

Stuart: I guess I figured if we found anything we can prove we found it if we upload.

Natasha: Hmp.

Video: *Footage cuts to the small group at the gazebo Anthony was at. While Stuart holds the camera, James is walking around the gazebo while Natasha stands in front of it and looks at it*

Natasha: Damn this thing is old. *Looks over to Stuart* Isn't this where that murderer died last year after killing his mom and little sister?

James: I heard about that. I heard that his friends said that he was loosing sleep and once mumbled something about a... *Sounding unsure* A merry-go-round in his dreams I think?

Natasha: Seriously? He dreams of one of those and decides to kill his mother and a twelve year old?

Stuart: Crazy, I know.

Natasha: *Looks back at gazebo* So do you want to look here a bit more or try and find that clearing Anthony was in?

Stuart: Well there's nothing here, might as well go on.

James: *Claps hands together* Might as well get going now then. More then one clearing after all, and I have to help my dad with some pigs later.

Stuart: Too many clearings if our luck is bad.

Video: *The group begin to walk away from the gazebo. Footage cuts to them crossing over the stream on stepping stones before cutting to the group at a clearing. The group look around*

Stuart: This might be the place. The trees are in the same pattern as the ones on Anthony's video.

Natasha: *Mutters* Just like most trees are.

Stuart: You know what I mean.

James: You sure this might be the place?

Stuart: I just... I just have a feeling that this is the place.

Natasha: *Kicks a small stone away* And so far I have a feeling that if there was anything here it's probably gone now. Not trying to be pessimistic but I just don't think you should get your hopes up.

Stuart: I know, but it doesn't hurt to look.

Natasha: Well here's a question. Why would Anthony take jars of his blood and some animal's, and bring them here for someone?

James: Doesn't make any sense, does it? Why would a guy even want that?

Stuart: Well Anthony probably thought it would work, but I guess it didn't.

Natasha: Sounds kinda like something from a cult.

Stuart: Well I don't think a cult's involved. This didn't start 'til after Spring Break and I don't think he would have joined a cult.

Natasha: Doesn't mean he didn't get into some sort of trouble. He always had that stupid camera and acted like something was out to get him.

Stuart: And maybe there was and he wanted proof!

James: Look, none of us know what goes through another person's head. There's nothing here we can use so we might as well get going.

Stuart: ... *Looks around* Guess your right. Coming here is one thing but if there was anything here it's probably long gone by now.

Video: *Natasha and James walk ahead of Stuart. Stuart turns around to look at the clearing again. The footage freezes briefly but unfreezes as he turns back to walk with the others*

* * *

**I have just realised the I forgot to leave a link for the account for Madam Merry-Go-Round and the Creepypasta that I mentioned last chapter. So here it is. The questions so far have been good :) **

** /MadamMerryGoRoundandCreepypasta**


	7. Finally something!

**Twitter: Stuart. B (BrokenWindow):**

* * *

**Skia Umbra** to** Stuart. B: **A merry go round in his dreams? Looks like she's been having fun. And giving blood like that sounds like something someone would do if they were worshipping a 'god'.

**Stuart. B:** to** Skia Umbra: **Maybe, but it looked like there was only one person there. I doubt they'd show up with three against one. Besides, that video was recorded some time after Spring Break by the looks of it so it was ages ago.

** mewterra13** to** Stuart. B: ***sighs* you guys want a clue as to what happen to your friend? Here is a BIG HINT, go online and look up creepypasta or slenderman. And don't roll out the cult theory, ABYTHING CAN HAPPEN. Wish you guys luck and hope you don't die

* * *

Channel: _Broken Window_

Uploaded_: July 31, 2016_

Title_: Finally something!_

* * *

Description: _I was looking through Anthony's videos again and I found an actual clue!__~ S_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Footage opens in some sort of nightclub with people dancing in it, with flashing lights and louds music. As Anthony walks through the crowd, text plays over the footage*

Text: This is footage of Anthony during Spring Break when he went to Florida.

Video: *Anthony makes it to the bar. As he gives his order, he sounds pretty happy. Completely different from the previous footage of Anthony seen*

Anthony: Give me any drink under twenty-five dollars, please.

Video: *Bartender gives a small nod and gets Anthony's drink. Anthony waits at the bar and looks around him, moving the camera around. The camera soon lands on a girl sitting alone at a table. While not dressing provocatively, she does seem to be what men would call a sexy redhead. She seems to notice Anthony and gives him a flirty smile. Anthony turns back to the bartender once he gives Anthony his drink. Anthony gives a quick thanks and moves through the dancing crowd until he reaches the girl*

Girl: Ohh, am I so special even you couldn't resist my sexiness~?

Anthony: *Chuckles* Something like that. Mind if I sit?

Girl: Go right ahead. It will just cost you your name.

Anthony: I'm Anthony. *Sits down across from girl* You?

Girl: My name's Claire, and I'm glad you've come to me.

Anthony: So am I. So, er... You come here alone?

Claire: I have some time off work and I felt like dancing.

Anthony: Where do you work?

Claire: Nothing that special, really. Just er... Giving this guy some help.

Anthony: So, you're like one of those home nurses for old people?

Claire: *Sniggers* Something like that. What about yourself.

Anthony: College student. You know, I'm kinda surprised you're a nurse. Your what, twenty? Twenty-one?

Claire: Turned Twenty-three a couple weeks ago. As for a job I'm not really a nurse, I just help. Simple as.

Anthony: Right. So, is there anyone in your life at the moment?

Claire: Hehe. I actually have a boyfriend.

Anthony: *Sounds disappointed* Oh...

Claire: But he doesn't mind me flirting a little as long as it doesn't get too close.

Anthony: Sounds like a pretty good guy.

Claire: He is. We've known each other a long time. We actually work for the same guy along with a friend of ours.

Anthony: And their still working.

Claire: *Shrugs* A bit of bad luck for them, I guess.

Anthony: Well... Do you wanna go and dance?

Claire: *Smiles* Thought you'd never ask.

Video: *The two begin to sit up. As they do there is a brief static noise when the camera comes closer to Claire. Footage cuts to Anthony walking with Claire towards the woods at night. Anthony is giggling, clearly not sober while Claire seems perfectly fine*

Claire: It's just up this way. C'mon.

Anthony: What is it exactly?

Claire: It's a surprise silly.

Video: *Footage has some static as they go further in. The two keep going as the static gets higher until they make it to a clearing, when the static stops completely*

Claire: *Not sounding as enthusiastic as before* Here we are.

Anthony: *Walks past Claire and looks around* Wh-where is it? What are we here for?

Video: *Anthony turns around to look at Claire but she's vanished*

Anthony: Claire? Cl-Claire?

Video: *Anthony continues looking around until he walks around the centre of the clearing. It is then that there is a faint humming sound and when Anthony turns around the footage becomes corrupted and tears. Only clearing briefly for seconds to show a tall figure in a dark suit that lacks a face. The static becomes ear-piercing as the footage freezes before footage cuts to black. Seconds later it cuts to Anthony running through the woods. Sounding panicked before the footage cuts to black again.

*The footage then replays footage of Claire at the club as text plays over*

Text: This girl is clearly connected to what happened to Anthony. I just have to figure out how to contact her and we'll find out who that tall guy was, and what he wanted with Anthony.


	8. Giving Up

**Twitter: Stuart. B (BrokenWindow):**

* * *

** zeldafan45** to** Stuart. B: **I think that girl was a slenderman proxy named Witch. Be careful of Masky and Hoodie. If you don't know who they are you should check out MarbleHornets on youtube. Good luck.

* * *

Channel: _Broken Window_

Uploaded_: Aug 05, 2016_

Title_: Giving Up._

* * *

Description: _I don't want to, but maybe the others are right.__~ S_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Footage opens on Stuart sitting on the couch in a basement with wooden panels with a shelf filled with books, comics, magazines and games behind him as well as a video game poster or two. Stuart looks like he wants to be calm but looks a little annoyed*

Stuart: Okay, so as you know I've gotten a lead sort of relating to Anthony's death. This is good. But there's something I think I need to address. Apparently some of you are thinking it's funny by dragging the supernatural or some shit into this. All you have mentioned is *Puts hands to one side as if gesturing to something invisible* 'creepypasta this' or, *Moves hands to other side* 'Slenderman that'. Then going on and on about proxies and other stuff! It's really ticking me off and frankly I want you to quit it! It's not funny and-

Video: *A door can be heard opening faintly*

Mary: *Off camera* Stuart?

Video: *Stuart looks up to his right*

Stuart: Oh, hey guys. *Gives small wave* Forgot you were coming.

Video: *Stairs can be heard creaking as people come down*

Stuart: I was just making a video to let the viewers-

Video: *Mary, David, James and Natasha walk in on camera*

Natasha: That's actually what we want to talk to you about.

Stuart: *Looks a little surprised* Oh?

James: Basically, we think you should stop.

Stuart: What? St-stop? Why? For crying out loud that red haired girl knows what happened and-

Mary: Stuart, listen. Please. We know you're upset about Anthony's death. We all are. Maybe that girl and the guy they went to were the reason Anthony was acting strange, but you're forgetting something important.

Stuart: What's that?

Mary: His door was locked from the inside. There could have been no one else there without anyone noticing when they checked his room. The only way out was if they jumped through the window too and that would be impossible without injury. Anthony only died because he landed on his head.

Stuart: *Stands up defensively* But it's their fault! They made him freak out! If Anthony did commit suicide, it's their fault and-

David: *Grabs Stuart's shoulders and pushes him back down on the couch* Listen. Just listen, damn it. Look, I wasn't as close with him as you were and I'll admit things were a bit sour between the two of us before he died. But I know him well enough to know that despite how cliché it is, he would want us to carry on with our lives no matter what.

Stuart: But-

Natasha: Stuart just shut up! You're going to become obsessed with this! Even if you showed that to police, what good would it do?

Mary: If those people intended to do away with him or something, why did they let him keep his camera?

Natasha: Exactly! Maybe they stressed him, but we can't just say they're responsible!

Stuart: *Swallows before looking at his friends* Anthony's dead. He was my best friend. My best friend damn it! And you just want me to stop?!

James: Some of that footage was damaged, there was no signs of struggle in his hotel room, and we don't know what exactly happened at that forest clearing. Anthony seemed drunk so there might be a bit of misunderstanding.

David: And what if they come for us, think of that? They could come for us, and if they did do something to Anthony they might come for us.

Stuart: So I should just let them get away with this?!

Mary: *Puts a hand on Stuart's shoulder and squeezes it gently* Stuart, we don't know what they did but there's nothing we can do. We're just going to have to let it go, no matter how much it hurts.

David: Exactly. What Mary said.

Stuart: *Holds his face in his hands* It isn't fair.

James: That's how life is man. It's always been like that. History's full of shit going down. This is one of those moments.

Natasha: We're not saying you should forget, but the whole investigating thing should stop. We don't want to see you get in trouble.

Stuart: *Looks at the ground* I... I guess I should stop. Maybe you're right.

Mary: Just think it over at least. That's all we ask.

Stuart: *Looks up to camera* Mind if I upload this so that if I do give up, people will understand?

Natasha: If you want to sure.

Stuart: Thanks. I'll think over what you said.

James: *Slaps Stuart's shoulder* Good. Now do you still wanna go see that movie?

Stuart: Er... Yeah. You guys head upstairs and I'll follow in a minute.

James: Good.

David: *Smiles to Natasha and Mary* Don't worry girls, I'll happily pay for you.

Natasha: Meh, if you want to pay for me sure.

Mary: I'll pay for myself, but thanks.

Video: *Everyone but Stuart begins to leave*

David: Oh, don't break my heart Mary. It isn't fair to only pay for Natasha.

Video: *Stuart rubs his face and looks to the camera thoughtfully. After a moment or two, he stands up and walks towards the camera and turns it off*


	9. The Truth

Channel: _Broken Window_

Uploaded_: Aug 05, 2016_

Title_: The Truth._

* * *

Description: _You wished for truth so truth shall be yours._

* * *

Video: *Video starts. The footage opens up on television static before cutting to a hotel bedroom. It's fairly simple with cream coloured walls, a comfortable bed and mahogany dresser. Opening the hotel bedroom door, Anthony (dressed formally) enters while holding his camera. He doesn't seem to notice the camera watching him.

*He walks to the dresser and puts the camera on the dresser before he ruffles through a duffle bag next to it. He takes out a charger and after connecting it to his camera and a close by plug he charges it*

Anthony: *Sighs* It's okay. Everything's okay. He's not here. None of them are here. There's people downstairs dancing, and one of the bridesmaids looked really cute. I... I can go down without the camera and enjoy myself. Pretend everything's normal.

Video: *Anthony can be heard taking deep breaths before he puts a hand to his face*

Anthony: God, what am I thinking? Nothing's fine, it's all a mess, all a big mess!

Video: *Anthony takes a few steps back*

Anthony: It's been months and it ain't leaving! It won't go the hell away!

Video: *Anthony walks over to the window and looks out as the camera follows him*

Anthony: The... The others would think I'm freaking crazy if I told them.

Video: *Anthony rubs his hands through his hair as he thinks*

Anthony: There's no way this will end well. If... If he has proxies and they can't leave, why should I?

Video: *Anthony walks back to his bed and sits on the edge and taps his feet and knees furiously*

Anthony: Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it! ... *Sighs* I guess I've no one to blame but myself. Should have known it was too good to be true when that redhead wanted to dance and hang with me. And when she kept buying me drinks. ... Then again, if she was leading me to that thing... He was possibly going to come for me whether I liked it or not. This was probably inevitable.

Video: *Anthony stands up and stretches his arms*

Anthony: Maybe I should talk to Stuart about it at least. We've helped each other out lots of times, why should this be any different? I mean, I have the evidence so maybe that would convince him? *Slowly nods his head* Y-yeah... Yeah. Later on when it gets darker I'll go talk to Stuart and... And...

Video: *Footage begins to tears as it the colour tone begin to change between normal and greyscale as Anthony looks in the direction of his room door. The footage returns to normal but a high pitched scream is heard once it lands on the tall figure in a black suit, who horrifically has no face what so ever with only a small bump where his nose is.

*Anthony backs away, looking terrified*

Anthony: No... No, no, no...

Video: *Tentacle like appendages appear from the tall beings back and Anthony looks between the tall being and the window he was just looking out of. After a few more moments, Anthony sighs says something that can just barely be heard*

Anthony: I... I'm sorry guys. Sorry Stuart.

Video: *Looking to the window, Anthony takes a deep breath before he runs towards the window as he's a foot from the window, the footage freezes completely as the sound of breaking glass can be heard. The footage tears and twitches before cutting sharply to black with a sharp high pitched sound*


	10. Acceptance

**Twitter: Stuart. B (BrokenWindow):**

* * *

** Skia Umbra** to** Stuart. B: **I Well, it would seem that Anthony did commit suicide. Can't say that I blame him for trying to escape whatever tall and skinny had in store for him. Do you believe us about this 'supernatural shit' now, Stuart?

**Zero-Enna-fics **to** Stuart. B: **we all fall down running from the darkness in which we drown lost ghost surround me thIs evil thing, it knoWs me evil hAS come for me iT wears tHE skin of a fRiEnd. do not trust in her avoid the flame-haired WITCH What do you suppose you can do to fight the darkness? A aHR0cDovL2ltZzI0LmltYWdlc2hhY2sudXMvaW1nMjQvMTQ4OC 82dzBlLnBuZw

** mewterra13** to** Stuart. B: **Hey Stuart, do you believe us NOW?! A lot of us has actually followed someone with the same problem but a different reason/case. You have to listen to us, go find some entrees called challenged chronicles and watch a few videos, you'll see what I kept telling you, what we all have who replied to you.

**Stuart. B****: **Shut up. Just... Just shut up.

* * *

Channel: _Broken Window_

Uploaded_: Aug 08, 2016_

Title_: Acceptance._

* * *

Description: _We're not sure what to do now. ~S_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. The footage opens up in Stuart's basement. The camera is resting on a shelf showing more of the basement such as the tv and game console across from the couch and the second, more worn out couch next to it. The small group of friends are sitting on the couch, keeping blank looks on their faces. Something is clearly bothering them before Stuart clears his throat*

Stuart: So... We, all saw the video.

Natasha: *Shakily* Wh-what was that thing? What the heck was that thing?

Stuart: I have no freaking idea.

David: *Narrows his eyes towards Stuart* And you didn't somehow make that-

Stuart: How the hell could I?! I'm no computer editing expert or whatever!

Mary: Someone... Someone probably hacked your account.

James: But how did that tall guy get in without Anthony knowing? Hell, who was holding that camera?!

Mary: I don't know but we should still be concerned. They uploaded the footage on Stuart's account for a reason.

Natasha: *Groans as she leans back with her hands to her face* Oh, God damn it.

David: *Glares at Stuart* Great job, Stu. Thanks to you, we could be next.

Stuart: *Snaps* Calm down! *Calmer* Calm, down. Look, I'm upset about this as much as anyone. I am. Obviously someone is mocking us by showing that Anthony... *Swallows* That Anthony did indeed kill himself. But after everything that happened to him, I think we only have ourselves to blame. *Looks down* Especially me.

James: C'mon, we can't blame ourselves. Sure we probably should have thought over the signs. In hindsight, we really should have talked to him more about it. But his parents didn't do anything either, or anyone else. And his behaviour didn't seem like anything that would show he would commit suicide, did it?

Mary: Not to me.

David: He has a point you know.

Video: *Sound of a mobile ringing out is heard and everyone checks their phones. James then holds his phone up*

James: It's me, Mind if I...

Stuart: No, go ahead.

Video: *James gets up and walks off camera. It sounds like he's talking to his father*

Natasha: Well, did the viewers say anything useful?

Stuart: They brought up creepypasta a lot.

Natasha: Those online campfire stories?

Stuart: Yeah. And I'm not going to lie. The tall guy did look like Slenderman.

David: So, should we be worried?

Mary: Maybe we should just... Do nothing and see what happens?

David: That's not a bad thought really. We'll see what happens and work with it.

Stuart: What if we see that redhead, Claire? Are we suppose to ignore her?

Natasha: Yes! For crying out loud, yes!

Video: *James walks back in as he puts his phone away*

James: I have to go home. My parents want me to look after my sisters.

David: *Looks at watch and stands up* Yeah, I got to go too. Have to get to my shift at work. *Looks at Natasha and Mary* Either you girls want to come with me and get a free tea of coffee on me? Mary?

Mary: No thank you.

Natasha: Nah, I'll stay here a bit more.

David: Alright. Well, bye.

James: Yeah, see ya.

Video: *James and David walk off camera. The sounds of creaking stairs soon heard. Stuart looks at the camera and stands up to turn it off*


	11. New Stuff

**Twitter: Stuart. B (BrokenWindow):**

* * *

** Skia Umbra** to** Stuart. B: **I think it would be a good idea to not get more involved in this. Other people have tried to get more involved, and they're either being stalked by him or dead. Of course, it could already be too late for you to do that...

**Zero-Enna-fics **to** Stuart. B: **As long as we draw breath the Wheel of Fate turns... Spinning big schemes and little schemes together. And when the Wheel stops...You die. Your session has now started. But what can you do to fight the darkness? It is not meant to be disturbed. For great tragedy falls those who do. Do you dare to follow HIM? Even if you find her, there are many who serve him. You cannot find the truth if you cannot face danger. Witch knows this for experience, as well as me. "A"  
aHR0cDovL2ltZzg1Ni5pbWFnZXNoYWNrLnVzL2ltZzg1Ni80ND k3L3UwMzYucG5n

** mewterra13** to** Stuart. B: ***sighs* ignoring it will not help you guys now :( you all are now involve in whatever happened to your friend. The only two ways out of it is fight till your at the end or death. I know you all will choose the first and I recommend some things though, keep a camera, flash light (and extra batteries), and a weapon on you at all cost

**Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft **to** Stuart. B****: **Hey Stuart. Icy here. I think you should try and stay away from Claire and ol' tall and faceless. They could mean trouble. In the meantime, I'll see what I can dig up, k?

**Stuart. B** to **Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft: **Kay, I guess.

* * *

Channel: _Broken Window_

Uploaded_: Sept 05, 2016_

Title_: New Stuff._

* * *

Description: _Stuart's fine if in case you're wondering. ~N_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. The footage opens up with Natasha sitting at a kitchen table (Likely in her house.), sometime around late afternoon. She looks a little tired and sombre*

Natasha: Hey, er... Not really sure how exactly to do this. Stuart's probably a bit better at this but I'll try.

Like Stuart, I and the others said back in August we tried to ignore everything. Tried to get back to our lives. Stuart still had his camera but he rarely used it around his house as far as I know. But for the last couple weeks everything seemed fine. Nothing wrong. Pretty much how everything was before Anthony... *Pauses and swallows" ... Before Anthony killed himself.

Video: *Video footage freezes briefly before flickering on and off to greyscale before staying on greyscale.*

Natasha: We were doing good. Attending classes, going out. All that stuff.

Video: *A shadow passes over the window behind Natasha*

Natasha: But then a few days ago something happened.

Video: *The footage goes silent and a scraping sound is heard sharply while Natasha appears to continue talking. The greyscale flickers off and the scene of Natasha explaining what happened repeats itself only with sound and no scraping*

Natasha: Stuart went missing for a while. The first day we didn't think much of it but after that we got concerned and we found no sign of him when we went to his place and his parents thought he might have been staying with a friend that night.

Yesterday however, Stuart came back. He had just sort appeared passed out in my back yard, holding his camera. He was a little out of it but other then that he was fine. He's still kinda tired but he figured that we should tell you guys.

We're going to check the camera out tomorrow and see what's on it since Stuart doesn't really remember what happened. We don't really plan to mention this to any of our parents 'cause we don't want to worry 'em.

Video: *Footage flickers to greyscale briefly*

Natasha: That's all there is so, er... Bye-bye.

* * *

**I just want to say this now. I'm moving into a house tomorrow where I'll be staying at least this year for my first year of college. I'm not sure if there's Wi-Fi in the house so I may have difficulty updating this story. But I think I can make it work somehow since there is Wi-Fi in the college campus so I will hopefully be able to find time to write a chapter during the night and then go onto campus and update when I'm not in class.**


	12. My Camera Footage

**Twitter: Stuart. B (BrokenWindow):**

* * *

** Skia Umbra** to** Stuart. B: **I knew it was too late for you to just stop trying to find answers and not expect to get a visit or two from ol' tall and faceless. A little advice, if you ever see Him, run. Trying to confront him would be a stupid idea and would most likely get you killed.

**Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft **to** Stuart. B****: **How strange. Hang in there Stuart. I'm still digging for info, but so far its the usual.

**Stuart. B****: **Stuart here. Just want to let you guys know that I'm fine now. Heard a sort of faint... buzzing(?) sound in my head earlier. But apart from that I'm fine. I'll be uploading the footage

* * *

Channel: _Broken Window_

Uploaded_: Sept 08, 2016_

Title_: My Camera Footage._

* * *

Description: _I still wonder about the music. And the scrapping noise. ~S_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Footage is black before cutting to Stuart sitting on the steps of his front porch with a glass of water at hand. He looks a little tired and slightly pale*

Stuart: Hey everyone. I would have done this inside but I needed some air. And water too *Holds glass up*, in case you couldn't tell. Anyway, as Natasha said some stuff happened a while ago. I went missing and ended up in Natasha's back yard somehow with a camera. We've looked through it and this is what happened basically.

Video: *Footage cuts to the footage of Stuart at his house some nights ago. He's just entering his house carrying a laptop bag. The camera is perched on the mantle of a close by fireplace and so far Stuart doesn't notice it. However as he puts his bag on a near by armchair, he looks up and frowns at the camera*

Stuart: What are you doing on?

Video: *Stuart walks to the camera and picks it up and looks over it*

Stuart: This definitely wasn't here when I left. And I'll be damned if I left it on.

Video: *Stuart looks away from the camera and to his watch*

Stuart: *Mumbles* Might as well start dinner. Now what to cook?

Video: *Stuart makes his way to the kitchen and puts the camera and the table*

Stuart: *Points to camera* Stay. Deal with you later.

Video: *Stuart walks off camera and the sounds of cupboards being opened can be heard. A faint rattling sound can be heard outside, but it's loud enough for Anthony to hear*

Stuart: *Walks back into camera frame* Hmm?

Video: *The sound of something metal hitting the ground is then heard. Stuart walks off camera and soon returns with a saucepan to use as a weapon. He then grabs the camera and slowly walks to the sliding doors in the kitchen leading out into a small garden. Stuart turns a small lock on the door and after taking a deep breath he pulls it open and steps outside quickly, holding his saucepan up in defence.

*There is no one around although the lid of one of the metal dustbins is on the ground*

Stuart: *Grumbles* Cats must have done it. Or maybe a raccoon... No, they come at night. Ah, whatever.

Video *Stuart walks to the bins and puts the lid back on. He then looks around, using the camera to survey the area but stops once he notices something walking through the trees. Like it was just leaving the garden*

Stuart: Hey wait... *Calls to the person* Hey! Wait a minute!

Video: *Stuart takes a few steps foreword but then stops*

Stuart: No... No, this is NOT going to happen. I'll... *Turns around* I'm going back in. In now!

Video: *Stuart swiftly moves back towards his house and steps inside. Footage cuts to later at night with the camera resting on Stuart's desk in his room. Stuart is looking through some stuff on his computer*

Stuart: *Mumbles to self* Challenged Chronicles... Challenged Chronicles... Where the hell is this- Oh. Oh! Found it! Let's see...

Video: *The power then cuts out, leaving Stuart in the dark. Stuart groans out loud in agitation*

Stuart: Oh, come the fuck on! Typical! I find what I'm looking for and the power goes out!

Video: *Stuart stands up and looks through his desk drawer and pulls out a flashlight*

Stuart: *Turns light on* There. Perfect.

Video: *Small pit-pat sounds are then heard outside Stuart's room. Stuart doesn't seem to notice them as he grabs the camera and walks outside his room. Walking outside he stops as he hears some sort of scraping noise behind on of the bedroom doors. Stuart looks at on of the doors in the hallway and slowly backs away from the door.

*Doing so however, he nearly falls down the stairs behind him and just barely manages to grab onto the railing before he could fall. Steadying himself, Stuart quickly manages to get downstairs. There, he makes his way to the kitchen door and tries to open it but it seems stuck*

Stuart: What... Who the hell locked the kitchen door?!

Video: *Stuart begins to try and force the door open as he presses down on the handle and tries to move foreword*

Stuart: Open, you little prick!

Video: *There is a brief tear in the footage. It keeps happening and happening in brief seconds until finally, the footage is flickering between normal and tearing and static. Stuart turns around, but the static is at full blast when he faces the tall, faceless figure of the Slenderman. Standing still as a lifeless doll*

Stuart: *Can just barely speak* Oh... Oh, crap...

Video: *Tentacles like appendages start to emerge from the being's back. Stuart gives a small cry of fear before turning around and pressing against the door harder. Wanting to get out as he bangs his body against the door.

*Eventually, Stuart manages to get through. However, he is not in his kitchen and instead in the wood clearing he had visited with Natasha and James when it became clear Anthony had gone there*

Stuart: What the heck?! How the hell did I get here?! Okay, got to stay calm. I have my light. I can find my way out somehow and then-

Video: *Music can be faintly heard. It sounds like 'Saria's Song' from Legend of Zelda but it's backwards and slowed down*

Stuart: Wh-where'd that music come from? Where the hell did that music come from?!

Video: *Stuart then collapses foreword. Having been struck from behind. Footage flickers to a sepia tone for a second before cutting to black. Text then appears*

Text: That was all we could get on the camera. The rest was too corrupted for us to view.

* * *

Tune used: A backwards, slowed down version of 'Saria's Song' from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

Link: watch?v=01uxkBf0zjs

* * *

**Well, I sort of have my internet problem sorted. I just have to go to the college library for it. No biggie since I'm like a five minute walk from the campus. I may not be able to update everyday, but it's better then nothing, right?**


	13. At David's House

**Twitter: Stuart. B (BrokenWindow):**

* * *

** Zero-Enna-fics **to ******Stuart. B:** Do you fear the end? What are you doing in this dark place? As I run around, I scream to the night, "Which way do I go, Left or right?" I'm lost, I'm scared, Where do I go? Forward? Backward? I just don't know. Have I already passed here? I think I just did, I don't want to be a lost kid! Then, I hear it, The faintest tune, I run away from it, HE will find me soon My apologize A, but do I need to remind you that Boss-man's current interest is with them? You had your turn in the spotlight, just like we did. Stuart, David, Natasha, Mary and James. Will you be able to escape our Collective Intelligence? or The Angel of Death will take you in HIS cold embrace? "V" "The Maiden" PS: Taking a walk in the forest at night is such a bad HABIT. Do not look into "Challenged Chronicles" if you don't want to dive into a world of insanity and despair. Question! Do you like the Merry-go-Round? 83? aHR0cDovL2ltZzU0My5pbWFnZXNoYWNrLnVzL2ltZzU0My85ND QwLzc5c2UucG5n

** mewterra13** to** Stuart. B: **I think the guy in the woods was one of slender man's proxies, and the faceless dude was obviously slender man. The last thing was one of the creepypasta game theme songs, you should be very lucky your still alive after all that. Want us to do a quick of the basic stuff of who and what you should avoid

**Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft **to** Stuart. B****: **A slowed down and backwards LoZ song? Sounds like the work of BEN to me. *turns* what do you think, Sangre? * a creepy-pasta looking person walks up* Sangre: sounds about right Well, me and Sangre would advise you to try and be careful. And that thing you saw near the woods was probably the Rake. Now you have to be double careful.

**Skia Umbra** to** Stuart. B: **At first I thought it was a proxy that was in the woods with you, but The Legend of Zelda music sounds more like Ben to me. Whatever the case, it would probably be a good idea to stay out of the woods.

******Erika Granger**: If this wasn't written you would see me laughing at all of you for your amusing and childish suggestions. Do you think you are of actual help? I feel incredible insulted that you would think of me as Ben. Just because I played 'Saria's Song' backwards. Honestly. I wonder, if because there is more then one person this time do you all feel less of a need to help? You seemed happy to help Erika. But then again, Erika had more intelligence then these morons. But of course she would. Otherwise I wouldn't be the genius I am. Tell me earthly kitten with the unlucky number. What did you think of your last nightmare? How did it feel for a snake to emerge from your throat and coil around your body? Do not fret, I don't plan to kill you. I was just bored the other night but was in no mood to actually kill.

* * *

Channel: _Broken Window_

Uploaded_: Sept 15, 2016_

Title_: At David's House._

* * *

Description: _More happened that day. Will post the other half soon. ~S_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Footage cuts to Stuart walking down a street. It's in a pretty urban area. Finally, David reaches a small gate and opens it up before going inside and walking up to the front door to a house that seems to be own by upper middleclass people. Ringing the doorbell, Stuart waits outside until it is opened by David, who looks a little annoyed when he looks at Stuart*

David: Hey, uh... Is everything okay?

Stuart: *Off camera* Sort of. Can I come in?

David: *Glances inside* Now? I'm kinda having a tutor session with Mary in French.

Stuart: *A little surprised* I didn't know you had any interest in French.

David: *Lightly smirks* It's one of the romantic languages. What can I say?

Stuart: Look, I just wanna talk with you and Mary about the camera footage I had.

David: *Glares a little at the camera* And you still have that stupid thing?

Stuart: *Annoyed* Look man. I may not have intended to hold the camera in the first place, but we wouldn't have even known what had happened to me if I didn't hold this camera so I think it's a good idea to hold on to it for a while at least in case anything else happens.

David: *Rolls his eyes* Whatever. Okay, come in.

Video: *David steps to the side and lets Stuart step inside. Going through the main hall, they enter a modern looking living room where MAry is sitting on the white couch with a book in hand. Seeing Stuart come in, she get up quickly"

Mary: Stuart, it's good to see you're okay.

Stuart: Thanks. Did anything happen while I was missing?

David: *Stands beside Mary* Apart from your parents freaking out, not much. How did they react anyway?

Stuart: Don't really want to talk about it.

David: Right.

Mary: You're okay. That's all that matters.

David: Right, but here's a question I think we're all wondering. How the hell did you end up from your house to that forest clearing?

Stuart: *Groans* I have no clue guys. I just ended up there when that tall guy showed up.

Mary: He's called Slenderman, right?

Video: *David gives her a look and presumably Stuart as well*

Stuart: 'He'?

David: What makes you sure it's a guy?

Mary: He dresses like one, so why not?

Stuart: Meh, good point. But anyway, I have no clue why that happened. I mean, I'm still here so that means I'm safe, right?

Video: *The two across from Stuart look a little uncomfortable*

David: Well... Can you say that for sure? It... He, might be playing with you.

Mary: Did you try asking the people watching?

Stuart: *Groans louder in slight frustration* Oh, God... They keep saying don't do this, do that. Bring up things that might have appeared in my videos that we didn't notice or things yet to see. I know they just want to help and I appreciate it, but damn I... I just feel, advice wise, we need to hear from someone who has first hand experience. There is this one person who keeps talking in long poems or something, but I don't think going to them would help. Hell, I think they're one of those 'proxy' guys someone mentioned.

David: What did they say exactly?

Stuart: Can't remember. I think something about a... 'merry-go-round' was mentioned around the end, but I can't remember.

Mary: Merry-go-round?

Stuart: Something about it?

Mary: It's just that... I remember I looked over that video of you, Natasha and James going to the forest Anthony went to. The gazebo that killer died at mentioned a merry-go-round, didn't he?

Stuart: Huh. I'd have to watch the video myself to make sure but I'm pretty sure that's what James said he heard. Do you think they're connected?

David: It could be a coincidence.

Mary: Maybe. But we should keep an open mind just in case. They might know more then we do on what we're dealing with exactly.

Stuart: True that. I actually tried to look up that 'Challenged Chronicles' thing everyone kept bringing up. I actually found the YouTube page, but then the power went off and... Well, you saw the video. It's just makes me think if we should look at the series. Maybe we're better off not looking at it. For all we know, things might only get worse!

David: Look, we don't know if that person or us even have the same problem. We don't have to look into them now. If it looks like we really should, we'll look into it. But for now, maybe we should just try to... Handle this on our own.

Stuart: ... You might be right.

Mary: Exactly. We don't know what's going to happen now, so we shouldn't think too far ahead. We'll only be ready for what might not happen.

Stuart: Yeah. Yeah, you're-

Video: *Stuart is cut off by the sound of a phone ringing out and he takes out his phone and looks at it*

Stuart: Text from James. Wondering if we can go to his place soon.

Mary: Well if it's okay with David, sure.

David: Er, yeah. Might as well end my French tutoring for now.

Mary: Then let's go. *Walks off camera* I just have to get my coat.


	14. A Little Girl

**Twitter**:** Stuart. B (BrokenWindow):**

* * *

** Zero-Enna-fics **to ******Stuart. B:** Bright-coloured, mirror-plated, strung with lights, With swan-shaped cars and prancing wooden horses, The silent waiting merry-go-round invites, A swarm of eager people for a ride. See mothers with their children tying laces, Who smile so much it brightens up their faces. Each picks a horse to take them to the races, And hurry forwards taking up their places. Their turning world is slowing, slowing. Almost we see the marvel that they see, They smile out of the enchanted whirl to see her, The lights and colours going out and faces full of tears. Horses and music stop after that brief ride! They reluctantly join the crowd waiting outside.  
For once they realize what they saw, They will know the true nature of our dearly Merry-Go-Round.

I don't think you should speak badly of those with lower intellect than Erika or yours, Milady, they just can't begin to comprehend the extraordinary circumstances that these Fools are going through. Erika had to deal with multiple "aberrations" while these five only have to deal with The Angel of Death and us, HIS proxies, for now at least. What are your intentions I wonder. Sadly, we have orders to not engage with you or your other deadly half. "V"

PS: Stuart. The person using this account to relay messages is not a a single person, although it belonged to one of us a couple of years ago, we are many but only the one calling himself as "A" is not acting in our best interest. I'm using this account for now, but perhaps you will read from him some other day. You can refer to me as "Virgo" "V" "The Maiden" "thepuppetwithoutstrings" Have a nice wheeee! :D! aHR0cDovL2ltZzE5OC5pbWFnZXNoYWNrLnVzL2ltZzE5OC8zND c0L3kyaTUucG5n

******Erika Granger** to****** Zero-Enna-fics**: Just remember your place before me if we ever do have an encounter. In the realm of dreams, that could be likely.

** mewterra13** to** Stuart. B: **Ok, first, the merry-go-round, they mean madam merry-go-round, she is very itellegdmt and very dangerous, she's also a creepypasta monster but she does her things her way. Second, the challenge chronicles channel, it would make your situation a bit worse, but your already involve so it wouldn't to at least know what you're facing exactly and if you can somehow get ahold of erika, then you will be fucking golden. Lastly, I have a bad feeling about trusting David, i know I know he's your friend but it was the same(sorta) for Erika and her friend was actually work with a cult that is on neutral grounds with those monsters

**Stuart. B** to****** mewterra13**: Look, I know David doesn't seem like the most lovable guy in the world at first, but he's a good guy who happens to be a bit of a womanizer. I don't know what sort of friends this Erika had, but I've known David since late middle school, and he just doesn't want anything to happen to him like the rest of us. He's a bit more vocal about it but it's not that weird.

**Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft **to** Stuart. B****: **'Merry-go-round'? I think you're refering to Madam Merry-Go-Round. Oh, and if you're wondering about my last post, Sangre is a creepypasta I made myself. She looks as scary as the others, but she's actually pretty nice... unless you get in her bad side. Anyways, I'm on your side. Just be careful, okay?

**Skia Umbra** to** Stuart. B: **Madam Merry, is Dead Flesh still as annoying as ever?

And Stuart, if you want to know more about this 'merry go round', look up Challenged Chronicles. Although, it's obvious that Daddy Long Legs doesn't want you to. Still, I think it would be worth it to look it up.

******Erika Granger** to******Skia Umbra**: Of course she's annoying. That's all she is.

* * *

Channel: _Broken Window_

Uploaded_: Sept 15, 2016_

Title_: A Little Girl._

* * *

Description: _Somehow, this felt like one of the more friendlier experiences so far. ~S_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Footage opens on Stuart walking behind Mary and David up a driveway towards a farmhouse. While the house looks a bit old, it's clearly well looked after and looks to have had a fresh white coat of paint applied recently*

David: So did James say why he wanted us to come? Or is it just to hang?

Stuart: *Off camera* Uh, as far as I can guess it's just to hang.

Mary: If there is some other reason, he'll tell us. It probably won't be anything to worry about.

David: If you say so.

Video: *Footage cuts to the three standing at the front door on a porch as David knocks at the door. The door is soon opened by a young girl of around twelve who had curly brown-blonde hair*

Girl: Hey.

David: Hey, Megan. Your brother asked us over. Is he home?

Megan: Sure, he's just inside. *Looks over shoulder* James, your friends are here!

Video: *Megan steps outside before Stuart, Mary and David step inside into the kitchen. Inside, James is just standing up from the kitchen table as the group comes in*

James: Hey guys.

Stuart: Hey man.

Mary: Is it just you and Megan here?

James: Dad's looking after the cows and mom's gone into town with Emma. Any of you want anything to eat or drink?

Video: *Small 'no's' are heard as they all sit down at the table*

James: Right well there's a reason I called. I think it might have something to do with, er… The stuff that's been happening lately.

Stuart: Oh?

James: Yeah, uh… I… Well, there's this ghost in the house I think.

David: Questionably* A ghost? Here?

James: Actually, no I think it's in your house.

David: I thought sarcasm was Natasha's job?

James: Look, the point is that there's some sort of ghost in this house. But only me and Emma are noticing at all.

Stuart: Look, let's start at the beginning. When did this start?

James: Er, about a month ago give or take a day. I saw Emma in her room playing with her dolls by herself. I was just passing by and didn't think much of it at first, but when I passed again she was talking as if there was another person there with her. I guess I just wanted to check she was alright so I went in and asked who she was playing with.

I just expected her to refer to her dolls and teddy bears and stuff, but then she pointed to a empty space and said that someone called Sally was there.

Mary: Sally?

James: Yeah. It was really weirding me out a bit. I didn't really want to think much of it. I thought at first maybe it was an imaginary friend, you know? But I've seen… Glimpses of her. Like out of the corner of my eyes. And it kinda started around, uh… Late, August I think? I would have brought it up sooner, but we were already having concerns about the thing that was after Anthony but when Stuart went missing, I got concerned that this ghost's personality could be less playful at any moment.

Stuart: Well, I can see where you're coming from.

David: Yeah.

Mary: Well, are you sure it's right to be worried. I know that things have been happening lately…

James: Yeah, and so far just Stuart and Anthony. But who's to say something couldn't happen to the rest of us? Maybe we didn't look into Anthony's like Stuart, but we were all Anthony's friends.

Video: *James stands up and walks around the kitchen before stopping around the side of the table as the camera follows him, before shifting to each speaking person*

James: Maybe I'm just, over reacting. But I don't know this ghost. We don't know what it wants and if it's around one of my little sisters, I think I have every damn right to be worried!

David: Calm down, will you. Of course you're going to be worried. This is happening to your family. I'm pretty sure it's natural.

Mary: Exactly. Just, stay calm and don't rush into anything. She isn't doing anything harmful so it would probably be best not to do anything in case you do trigger something to happen.

James: I guess you make a good point. Alright. I won't do anything right now. But if she does...

Video: *A creaking noise is heard and James looks to his left towards the door into the hall and his mouth slowly drops open. The camera moves in the direction he's looking in as well as the others and standing in the open doorway into the hallway is a little girl in a pink night gown, bushy brown hair. She also has blood coming down from her forehead. She smiles innocently at the group while clutching a teddy bear before walking down the hall.

*The group just stare at the open doorway for a moment, before James rushes to the hallway. Followed by Stuart and then David and Mary. Looking around, there is no sign of the little girl anywhere. James looks up to Stuart with a worried look before the video ends*


	15. A Sailing Trip

Channel: _Broken Window_

Uploaded_: Sept 26, 2016_

Title_: A Sailing Trip._

* * *

Description: _I'm fine just to let you know. A bit shaken but that's it. ~N_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Footage opens on Natasha on the deck of a sailing boat, grinning widely as she looks on at the water. There is some wind and a little sun*

Natasha: See Mary? Wasn't this a good idea?

Mary: *Off camera* It is pretty fun. A good day to go sailing.

Natasha: With just us girls! *Laughs*

Mary: Yeah.

Video: *Natasha stands up and looks up at the sails*

Natasha: So do you or the guys have anything on that little girl haunting James's house?

Mary: We looked up some of those creepypasta stories the viewers kept mentioning. We found a story that had a girl that matched her in description.

Natasha: Really?

Mary: It sounds like her anyway. From what we can tell from it was that she was molested by her uncle and murdered by him.

Natasha: *Mutters* Sicko. But do you have any idea why she's in James's house?

Mary: Nothing yet. James's said his grandfather bought the farmhouse about fourty years ago for all we know, that house is where the little girl lived before she died.

Natasha: I guess that makes sense. But what about that Challenged Chronicles thing?

Mary: Stuart's hesitant about looking into it. I think after trying to look at it before his power went out has him a bit weary of looking into it. But he might eventually.

Natasha: With the pace he's going into looking at it, we'll already be old or in our graves.

Mary: Come on, you have to be fair.

Natasha: Nope.

Mary: *Sighs* Well that little girl isn't doing any harm right now, so I suppose that as long as we don't do anything bad she shouldn't be causing any trouble.

Natasha: Yeah, but it'd be nice to know if there was something she wanted or if she's just playing with Emma.

Mary: Let's just be patient, okay?

Natasha: Sure. Not like there's anything else we can do without accidently fucking things up.

Mary: Good.

Natasha: However, I did hear that-

Video: *The boat suddenly rocks sharply causing both girls to fall to the floor of the sail boat. They give a faint groan of pain before Natasha sits up*

Mary: What happened? Is the weather changing?

Natasha: No, no the weather's still the same and so are the cur-

Video: *There is another sharp rock and Natasha nearly falls down again*

Natasha: Look, Mary, stay down. *Stands up* I'm just going to look and check that everything is okay.

Video: *Natasha walks to one side of the boat and looks over*

Mary: I don't think that's a good idea-

Natasha: Calm down, it's perfectly-

Video: *The boat is rocked again. This time however, Natasha falls out into the water*

Mary: *Drops camera and gets up* Natasha!

Video: *Mary runs to the side Natasha was at. Footage cuts foreword a little and Mary helps Natasha back into the boat. Natasha is soaked and dripping wet and lightly gasping for air*

Mary: Natasha, do you need anything?!

Natasha: *In a slight daze* ...I ...I was dragged in...

Mary: What?

Natasha: ... *Stands up a little shakily* Come on, let's go. I'll get us back.

* * *

**Twitter: Stuart. B (BrokenWindow):**

* * *

**Stuart. B: **I'm going to say it here because a lot of you have been asking. I don't remember saying anything dragged in, or if that is the case what did it. ~N


	16. My Introduction

Channel: _Broken Window_

Uploaded_: Oct 31, 2016_

Title_: My Introduction._

* * *

Description: _Is there a need to fear?_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. However, it's completely white. It is the style of Madam Merry-Go-Round of 'Challenged Chronicles. Madam Merry-Go-Round appears. Calmly sitting at a small, round table on her own She still has her black hair tied back in a plait and wears her usual kimono-like coat. Black, segoe script text appears over her*

Text: Horror, horror and horror.

Video: *The tune 'Prophet Merry-Go-Round' begins to play*

Text: Life is shadowed by this as it always has been.

Video: *From Madam Merry-Go-Round's shadow two shadows emerge to take the form of a maid and butler. They look like Daniel and Alice from 'Challenged Chronicles' except the Daniel-look-alike is in a suit while the Alice-look-alike is in a maid dress and wears a Victorian maid hat though her hair isn't tucked into it*

Text: Those monsters that your parents assure aren't real.

Video: *The Butler and Maid serve Madam Merry-Go-Round tea and scones*

Text: More real than in the realm of dreams. I am a beautiful monster. An intelligent, civilised monster. Unlike those imbeciles, including my feral other.

Video: *The video briefly cuts to a girl who's face isn't seen from the camera angle. Wearing a black trench coat as she kneels over a man in bed who is gagged and has his wrists tied to the head board corner as the girl holds a knife and seductively places the tip of it at the top of the scared man's naked torso. It then cuts back to Madam Merry-Go-Round. She puts down the teacup she was sipping from and looks to the camera*

Text: You'll soon tread the canals of blood, until you are in too deep to get out. With me, dreams shall become iron maidens of torment.

Video: *Madam Merry-Go-Round presses the tips of her fingers together in thought*

Text: As entertaining as it is to see one's reaction to these tortures, I must confess something.

Video: *Madam Merry-Go-Round closes her eyes*

Text: I need a new loyal puppet. Someone other than the jezebel.

Video: *Madam Merry-Go-Round returns to drinking her tea*

Text: An experiment for this is in order. But before we leave, here is a question.

Video: *Madam Merry-Go-Round mouths out the next few lines. As she does so, the voices of a child and mother are heard speaking them, but they sound ominous and unnerving*

Text: "Mummy, daddy? What was that noise outside?"

"It was nothing dear."

"But if there's nothing, what made the sound?"

Video: *Madam Merry-Go-Round smiles before she goes back to her tea*

* * *

**Twitter: Stuart. B (BrokenWindow):**

* * *

**Stuart. B: **I don't think there's any point stating the obvious, but I didn't post that video. Madam Merry-Go-Round, please leave us alone.

**Erika Granger** to **Stuart. B: **I have not even touched your dreams, silly boy.

* * *

Tune used: 'Prophet Merry-Go-Round' by Mothy

Link: watch?v=4y7TwUa9-xo


	17. A Strange Call

**Twitter: Stuart. B (BrokenWindow):**

* * *

** Zero-Enna-fics **to ******Stuart. B: **Once upon a time I dreamed, I dreamed there was a once upon a time, I dreamed with the mind that dreams, I dreamed in the darkness of dreams, I dreamed the delusion of dreams, I dreamed I was asleep and dreaming, I dreamed a dream in the depths of a dream. Once upon a time I dreamed, I dreamed a dream within a dream, I dreamed a dream dreaming a dream, I dreamed and was lost in a dream, I dreamed a dream in a dream, of the sorrows of birth and death, I dreamed a breath outgoing, had no dream of an incoming breath. Throughout my giddy-paced time I strutted my reason and rhyme, like a phantom floating whisked away in a wink, from the safety of my new home where life is fleeting and fragile more flimsy than bubbles of foam.

I apologize for not replying to you in almost a month and half, Milady, but surely you understand that my line of work leaves me with little time to chat, even if you're a higher being than us. I am aware that you are nigh impossible to destroy but while The Angel of Death thinks of you as nothing but a hindrance, I think of you as someone I can watch and amuse myself by your schemes in this timeline. Happy Halloween to your Butler, your Maid, your other deadly half and to you Milady. Have a nice wheeee! :D! "V"

PS: I'm glad Sally have a new friend! But how long until she gets bored? :3?

PS 2: You should know Milady that OURS are fleeting dreams of freedom, dazzling in the quiet twilight. Although we always knew that we will be guaranteed freedom in death. Sadly, we can't just go to our eternal sleep, not while The Angel of Death has any use for us. You may be the Queen of Dreams but even dreams have to come to an end. How long until your time is up? The Chess Board is set and the Black King is ready to move HIS pieces.

aHR0cDovL2ltZzU0Ni5pbWFnZXNoYWNrLnVzL2ltZzU0Ni82MD k3LzNqbGUucG5n

**Erika Granger** to **Zero-Enna-fics: **If I didn't know any better, I would think that you were mocking me. And for me, dreams never end. They're the opposite of reality, where facts are set in stone. But here in my realm, such things are my eunuch. And I keep my king hand strong. I can't be touched.

**Skia Umbra** to ******Stuart. B: **Stuart, asking Madam Merry-Go-Round to leave you alone isn't going to help. It most likely amuses her for you to ask a question like that. All I have to say is, try not to make her angry. You don't want her in your dreams.

* * *

Channel: _Broken Window_

Uploaded_: Nov 14, 2016_

Title_: Mad Woman._

* * *

Description: _If someone knew who that was, it would help. ~S_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Footage opens up on Stuart in his room, sitting at his desk, reading through some books. It's silent until his phone rings and he absent-mindedly answers it*

Stuart: Hello?

Video: *Stuart then looks confused and seems to try and hear the person on the other line*

Stuart: Hello? Uh, hold on I'll put this on speaker.

Video: *Stuart does so and coughs a little before trying again*

Stuart: Hello?

Phone: *Voice sounds male and a bit frantic* Listen to me, and I don't time I have right now so you got to listen!

Stuart: Who's

Phone: *Heavy static noise before clearing* -horrible! I don't know why this is happening, or why it's affecting me but you have to get out of the mess you're in!

Stuart: What do you think I'm trying to... Wait, how do you...?

Phone: Look, I'm running to your house right now. Wait outside, I'll be right there!

Stuart: Wait, what?

Phone: *Hangs up*

Video: *Stuart stares at his phone before he looks out his bedroom window. A little hesitant at first, Stuart grabs his camera and leaves his room and goes downstairs and opens his front door. He looks outside and mumbles something incoherent to himself.

*Eventually, a figure is seen running up to his house. As the figure gets closer, it is a man a little older then Stuart's age with brown hair and a dark coat on as well as a scarf. As he gets closer you can see a black patch over his left eye*

Stuart: The hell?

Young man: *As he runs up Stuart's pathway* Listen, I can-

Video: *But as the young man is just a few feet away from Stuart, the footage freezes and television-like static comes up with a staccato beeps before returning to the frozen scene, except the colours are a mix of sepia tones and greyscale. It then goes back to normal, except the young man is nowhere to be seen*

Stuart: *Confused* Huh? *Looks around* Why am I out here? Was something outside?

Video: *Stuart steps outside and looks around, and steps back inside*

Stuart: *As he closes his front door* Probably nothing.

Video: *Footage cuts to black as text appears*

Text: I did not remember seeing that man at all. It was only when I looked over the camera footage later that night did I remember him. Or maybe I'm just remembering from the footage. Either way, this man knew something, and chances are it might have been important. I didn't see any signs of the Slenderman, so I doubt he was involved.


	18. Mad Woman

**Twitter: Stuart. B (BrokenWindow):**

* * *

** Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft** to ******Stuart. B: ***gasps* an eyepatch on his left eye!? That was probably Liu, Jeff's brother! He probably had a warning or something. I'll send Sangre out to investigate. In the mean time, try and stay out of trouble.

**Erika Granger** to **Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft****: **I believe I should tell you this now. Dead Flesh ran into Sangre a few hours ago. All I can guarantee is that if she's still alive, she will not be the same for a long time. If ever. I'd stop Dead Flesh, but then I remembered that letting her give in to her bloody, carnal, murderous needs got her out of my hair. But if you ask nicely I might decide to rescue to little twit.

**Skia Umbra** to ******Stuart. B: **That man was Liu, I believe. He is Jeff the Killer's brother, and was in Challenged Chronicles. That's all I can tell you, look up Challenged Chronicles if you want to know more.

* * *

Channel: _Broken Window_

Uploaded_: Nov 14, 2016_

Title_: Mad Woman._

* * *

Description: _I'm glad Stuart gave all of us the password for this account. I'm not in the mood to talk about it. ~D_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Footage opens up on black before text appears*

Text: This footage is what happened to me a few hours ago.

Video: *Footage opens up in a dark hallway. The person holding the camera goes through the hallway silently before stopping at a door and opening it up and entering inside. Inside, sleeping in bed, is David. The person puts the camera down on the nearby dresser to face the bed. The camera person is revealed to be a woman who looks similar to Madam Merry-Go-Round, except her hair is a dark brown on the verge of being black, and tied up in a pony tail with a bandage going underneath it and around her left eye.

*Licking her lips, the woman takes off her black trench coat and takes a knife out of one of the pockets and a pair of handcuffs before throwing the coat to the floor. She then walks over to David's body and giggles before she gets on the bed and sits on his chest. She leans down and gives a long lick from the bottom of his throat to his chin.

*David mumbles in his sleep and begins to stir awake. Once he notices the figure of the woman, he yells in shock and shoves her to the floor while he sits up, and tries to keep a distance between himself and the crazy woman*

David: Who the hell are you?!

Woman: *Grins wickedly* You really wannna know? How about I sing it?

David: What?!

Woman: *Starts singing. The tune she sings in sounds like Psy's 'Gentleman*

_You are gonna die._

_My name's Dead Flesh, baby._

_You are gonna die._

_A, very sexy murderer._

_You are gonna die._

_Don't bother trying to cry._

_You are gonna die._

_'Cause, frankly your pain gets me off._

David: Oh, *Rushes to get off his bed* hell no!

Video: *Once David is out of bed, Dead Flesh tackles him to the floor. While they can't be seen, Dead Flesh is giggling*

Dead Flesh: Come on, baby~. I'm more then ready. We might have to use your blood as lu-

Video: *A small shriek is heard and David is seen getting up again, running out of his room. Dead Flesh gets up, scowling*

Dead Flesh: *Mutters bitterly* Why is it that I didn't handcuff him first?

Video: *Dead Flesh walks to the camera and grabs it before running out into the hallway. David's footsteps can be faintly heard*

Dead Flesh: Come out, sweetie. Honey bunch. Noodles. I just want us to fuck! Then I'll fuck your organs! Then if you're still alive, I'll kill you! Nothing to worry about, seriously!

Video: *Dead Flesh walks further down the hall. She stops at the staircase and looks down. In the downstairs hall, Dead Flesh makes her way to the kitchen through the living room. In the kitchen, Dead Flesh walks around he counter island when David suddenly pops up with a frying pan and swing it towards Dead Flesh. However, she takes a step back and laughs at David who looks a little frightened but trying to hide it*

Dead Flesh: Did you really think you could hide and then get me by surprise you little bitch?! You should slap yourself for being so fucking stupid! Now come here~!

Video: *Dead Flesh tackles David to the floor and manages to stab his shoulder. David cries out and swings the frying pan again. This time it hits Dead Flesh who slumps down on top of David. David shoves her off of him and then stands up. He picks up the camera Dead Flesh was just barely holding onto and looks at it. He then puts the camera on Dead Flesh's back and drags her across the floor until they arrive in the bathroom. David leaves and a click of the door being locked is heard.

*The footage flickers to black for barely a second and the legs and bottom of Madam Merry-Go-Round's navy kimono can be seen standing next to Dead Flesh*

Madam Merry: You are such a pathetic idiot. *Chuckles* But I suppose you've done enough damage.

Video: *Madam Merry-Go-Round presses a foot down harshly on Dead Flesh's hand. Dead Flesh can just barely be heard groaning. There is then knocking inside the bathroom, presumably by Madam Merry-Go-Round*

Madam Merry: No need to fear. I'm taking this Delilah with me. Help yourself to her camera.

Video: *Footage flickers to black for barely a second and both Madam Merry-Go-Round and Dead Flesh are missing, leaving the camera behind*

* * *

******Twitter: Stuart. B (BrokenWindow):**

* * *

******Stuart. B:** In case anyone is wondering, I'm fine. I went to the hospital and everything is okay. Just had to make up a lie about how my shoulder got stabbed. ~D

* * *

Tune sung in: 'Gentleman' by Psy

Link: watch?v=ASO_zypdnsQ


	19. Our Decision

**Twitter: Stuart. B (BrokenWindow):**

* * *

**Skia Umbra** to **********Stuart. B: **Dead Flesh honestly disgusts me... David, you were lucky she forgot to hand cuff you. You had better hope she doesn't come for you again, because I doubt she'll forget a second time.

******Stuart. B** to******Skia Umbra: **She disgusts all of us. David decided to come to my house a couple days ago and he seems to be doing okay now. He might stay a little longer if we think it's necessary.

**Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft** to **Erika Granger********: ***eye turn red and the air gets a deep chill* might I warn you, Madam, that Sangre is not the only one with powers? Read my name and remember it well. In the mean time, I would like my friend back please. And Dead Flesh... Sangre isn't the one you should truelly worry about.*smirks, showing canines* later, gators.

**Erika Granger** to **Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft****: **Oh. I'm so terrified of a mere mortal who likes to write down actions they wish they could do in reality. I can imagine things too you know, but there's a difference between us. In the realm of dreams, I can make it happen. And your name? You are in no way connected to that horrid offspring of the Joker and the original Phantom of the Opera with the mutated DNA of a panda, nor are you a dragon of ice. But even if you were, do you know what I would do? First, your tongue would become a scorpion, with it's stinger stabbing the roof of your mouth repeatedly. Then sharp pillars of ice would enter your eyes (They are a dragon's weak point you know). After that, I'd have you tied down and have thorny vines rise from the ground and scrap your scales off slowly. There would be more tortures of course, all going on before your little heart finally gives out from terror and you perish. Think on that, would you? Perhaps we can try it and time how long it takes for you to die.

P.S. I left your little mutt outside your back door. I'm not sure what Dead Flesh did to her exactly, but I believe she would want a hug from you.

******Stuart. B** to******Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft****:** Look, I don't know what this chick has in mind, but you should probably stop before she does something.

**********Zero-Enna-fics** to********** Stuart. B: **You Goodbye my Love! until the end is where we'll meet, where there's no meaning, kicking and screaming. We'll never know, so many questions lie ahead Is there a future? even with violence there's only silence from the dead. Our wishes can't come true, we wish for tomorrow. We all hallucinate, or is it all of this a very realistic dream? We make no sounds. We keep the voices inside our heads Our futures are fleeting, they're intertwining Continuing is our destiny.

Oh my...is it possible that Dead Flesh is losing her touch? I can barely hold the urge to laugh after seeing her fail with a target so easy as a sleeping boy. I'm thinking in going back to 2012 and congratulate Erika for creating such great actors for this little play called Life. I have to say that the current situation is quiet entertaining and I love watching it unfold. Poor poor David, I hope you had fun with "Sexy Murderer" because I enjoyed watching, things will only get better for you and your clueless friends. Have a nice wheeee! :D! "V"

PS: I wouldn't dare to mock you, Milady, if anything you have my respect and admiration, since you actually have a "free will" while people like us, well not people since we aren't fully human anymore, only have the will of The Angel of Death. By the way, tell Dead Flesh that it was rude of me to not say "Hi" before she got to David's, I saw her, but I was unable to greet her because of some pressing matters on my current job.

PS 2: While this is a cursed existence, I have to admit that it is quite fun to watch many stories unfold at the same time. Erika, Daniel, Alice, Liu, Jane, Rebecca, Eve, Witch, Pierrot, Catriona, Madam Merry-Go-Round, Dead Flesh and many more. Each an every one of you have my thanks for making this cursed existence exciting and fun.

aHR0cDovL2ltZzY5NC5pbWFnZXNoYWNrLnVzL2ltZzY5NC82Mj g3Lzd0azgucG5n

**Erika Granger** to **Zero-Enna-fics: **Ah, your words. Poetry as always. As for the case of Dead Flesh, I will not deny that it was incredibly amusing to see her so angry once I brought her back her. I let her go again because she wanted to "get laid", as she put it eloquently. I'm also flattered by your compliment about my greatness. Not that that fact is surprising, and yes all of this is entertaining. I'll be sure to pass on to Dead Flesh, though I suggest you don't say your words directly to her. She may decide to come after you. She'll forget about who you work for. She only fears me, and rightfully so.

* * *

Channel: _Broken Window_

Uploaded_: Nov 19, 2016_

Title_: Our Decision._

* * *

Description: _I'm still thinking about it, but maybe we should. ~D_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Footage opens on David sitting at Stuart's kitchen table. He has his shirt unbuttoned just enough so we can look at his shoulder wound given to him by Dead Flesh*

Stuart: *Off camera* So what did the doctor say?

David: Well, *Starts to button his shirt back up* he said it wasn't too serious. Suggested I try to move my arm as little as possible so it wouldn't hurt as much.

Stuart: What did your parents say?

David: They weren't home at the time. I figured I'd leave it like that unless I absolutely had to.

Stuart: Man, what is it with our parents being gone when shit goes down?

David: Tell me about it. It's like this is being done on purpose.

Video: *Doorbell is heard ringing and Stuart walks out into the hall. He opens the front door to reveal Mary, Natasha and James outside and lets them into the kitchen with some mumbled hi's*

Mary: Are you okay David?

David: I'm fine. But would it be cheesy to ask for you to give it a kiss? It might heal it faster.

Natasha: Then yeah. It's so cheesy that it would make the most horrible smelling cheese in the world want to jump into a river out of shame.

David: Why do you have to be so mean to my simple words?

Natasha: Because your pickup lines suck?

Stuart: Guys, we have more important things to worry about. For crying out loud, a crazy chick tried to rape and murder David! We can't just ignore this!

James: I think you're stating the obvious there Stu.

Natasha: *To David* Where did you go after you got out of hospital?

David: Came here. Stuart let me stay here. I'll probably go back once my folks are back in town.

Mary: Maybe we should look at that Challenged Chronicles thing everyone online keeps mentioning?

Stuart: I don't know. Things are bad enough as they are now and messed up things happened in that thing from what I heard. How do we know it won't make things worse for us?

David: Look, Stuart. I think I speak for all of us when I say this. After what's happened so far, how can anything get any worse.

Mary: He's right Stuart. It's hard to imagine how videos can make this any worse. Besides, look at it like this. A lot of people would have watched them and if they were anything like videos from 'The Ring', there would have been at least a mention of it on the news.

James: If things do happen, it's not likely going to because of those videos.

Stuart: Well… I guess you have point. I'll think about whether or not I will. If the rest of you want to then feel free. Just do it all together so it's easier.

Video: *There are murmurs of agreement*

* * *

**Just want to say that I'm glad this series has been going good so far. On my bus trip home to visit mum this morning from college I actually had a new idea for the series involving the song I was listening to at the time. I won't say anything so not to spoil it but I will say that it will introduce a character who will at the moment only have a minor role involving the idea I had.**


	20. Watching the Videos

Channel: _Broken Window_

Uploaded_: Nov 27, 2016_

Title_: Watching the Videos._

* * *

Description: _I have no idea where to go from here. Feels like a dead end. ~D_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Footage opens on the entire group sitting in a small study which is just a desk and computer at a wall with a few bookshelves. Some extra chairs were brought in so everyone could sit down. Everyone but Stuart is sitting down and looking to Stuart as he holds the camera*

Stuart: *Off camera* Okay, I think we're ready. Hey guys, Stuart and the gang here. Someone on YouTube made a playlist of all videos in Challenged Chronicles and related as well as links for the live streams. Uh, I figured we'd tape our reactions so you guys ready?

James: Ready as ever I guess.

Stuart: Then let's do this.

Video: *Stuart moves towards the computer and puts the camera down on the desk facing towards the group before sitting in the remaining chair*

Stuart: Alright, let's start.

Video: *Start clicks on the mouse to begin the marathon. The sound of the video playing can be faintly heard. Footage cuts ahead to when they are finished. Some of them look either pale. Lightly shocked. A little uncomfortable, or a tad bit ill. Stuart swallows*

Stuart: Well... That was, er... Interesting.

James: *Just barely heard* Fuck, just... Sweet, fuck.

Natasha: So what do we... What do we do from here?

Stuart: I don't know. We know how bad this is, but I doubt we can use what Erika did to get out of her problems. We won't be in the exact positions she was in.

David: What if we found her?

Video: *Everyone looks at David who looks a bit insulted*

David: What? I can have good ideas.

Mary: If she got out of all that in three years, I doubt she'll come back in to help us.

David: We won't ask her to join, just to... I don't know... Give advice? Point us in the right direction at least?

Stuart: Well we can't contact her. She hasn't used this account since she uploaded that last video. The Twitter account is pretty much Madam Merry-Go-Round's and we don't even know where she lives!

James: Somewhere in New Hampshire.

Natasha: Then we just have to narrow down through all the people living in New Hampshire.

James: Then we'll just have to try and find someone else who's still alive and willing to talk with us from the videos and see where they take us.

Mary: I think that's easier said then done.

Stuart: Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Except for maybe giving us a chance to boost our paranoia, this was in no way helpful. Maybe something will come to us later, but for now, nothing.

* * *

**Twitter: Stuart. B (BrokenWindow):**

* * *

******Skia Umbra** to **********Stuart. B: **Oh, things can get much, much worse. What has happened to you is nothing compared to what other people under the same circumstances have gone through. Your ignorance of that amuses me.

******Stuart. B** to******Skia Umbra: **Gee. Thanks for the confidence boost.

**Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft** to ******Stuart. B********: **I'm not afraid, Stuart. And Sangre's just fine, a little shaken up is all. I mean, come on! She's still new at this whole being a creepypasta thing! You know, I think she might be safer at home. What do you think?

**************Stuart. B** to******Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft****: **I don't know. I doubt it somehow.


	21. An Ex-Member

**Twitter: Stuart. B (BrokenWindow):**

* * *

******Skia Umbra** to **********Stuart. B: **You're welcome. And I doubt that Erika would want to help you, considering what she has been through and that she most likely doesn't want to get involved in something like that again. The only other person I can think from the videos who could help you is Lui, but that didn't turn out so well when he tried to warn you.

** Zero-Enna-fics** to**********Stuart. B****: **To each their suff'rings: we're only human, Condemn'd alike to groan, The tender for another's pain; Th' unfeeling for his own. why should they know their fate? Since sorrow never comes too late, And happiness too swiftly flies. Thought would destroy their paradise. No more; where ignorance is bliss, 'Tis folly to be wise.

Watch or not watch? Alone or together? Knowledge will get you nowhere in a world of suffering and insanity. Poor poor girl who found her own little "Pandora's Box" and unleashed frightening things that followed her for years, suffering loss after loss of those close to her. Challenged Chronicles will let you see a small glimpse of your own fate as The Angel of Death, and perhaps other "aberrations", find their way to your lives. We can't have that kind of info in the news, can we, Mary? Peaceful days are over, will you be able to survive? Have a nice wheeee! :D! "V"

PS: I have to say that while I do enjoy poetry, there is a small trace of my old human self that likes to write poetry in MY messages. I must apologize for that, but for some reason I can't fully control it. If you like it, good! if you don't, also good! I hope to get rid of it one day. You have my thanks for your advice, Milady. I will keep my distance from Dead Flesh. Let us continue to watch how this story unfolds.

**mewterra13 **to ******Stuart. B********: **I think I know one person who knows where she is or can find her. Ben Drowned, he obsess with her, so ask him for help. I'm sure he's staying neutral or out of this one but it still never hurts to ask, and guys, it's best to try and find allies, paranormal allies, I suggested to Erika back then about a guy name splendor man. He is the older brother of slender man and is said to be stronger and deadlier, but here's the thing, he has two personalities and usually keeps his happy joyous side and loves making friends with the humans...his dark side is unspeak of to say the least. Wish you all luck and I'm serious on you guys start carrying weapons, oh and I'm sure the CP's are distracting your parents or something to make them out longer or gone when something crazy happens.

**************Stuart. B:** James here. Just posting this for Stu. We just wanna say thanks for some of your words of advice. Someone actually contacted us and wanted to tell us some stuff so Stuart and Mary have already gone down. ~J

* * *

Channel: _Broken Window_

Uploaded_: Dec 12, 2016_

Title_: An Ex-Member._

* * *

Description: _Before you guys say anything, it felt like a once in a chance opportunity we couldn't let go of. ~S_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Footage opens on black before text appears*

Text: Yesterday, I got a call from someone who used to be in the cult Consentus Mortem Stellata. They deserted the group at some point before Erika and has wished us not to reveal his identity.

Video: *Footage cuts to Stuart shutting a car door while Mary waits inside of it. Stuart then turns around and the footage cuts to black for a moment before opening on a man sitting on a wooden chair at the other side of a empty room Stuart is standing in. He's wearing a red hoodie with the hood covering as much of his face as possible. His face is also cover in a balaclava*

Stuart: So can what do you want to tell me?

Video: *While the man appears to be speaking, there is no sound but subtitles play at the bottom of the screen*

Man (text): It is about the cult and those that you call 'Creepypasta'.

Stuart: Alright.

Man (text): After they tried and failed to summon Zalgo, authorities came due to the fire Erika had started in Charles's cabin at the cult compound. Because of the deaths there, the cult was taking in to police custody. The leading members ended up getting trial. Not sure what happened to them at it. The rest were left off though a few members were also taken to court when their activities came to light.

Stuart: Then what?

Man (text): I don't know everything. The only reason I know what I know is because I still have a friend among them. I do know that some members have actually taken to Erika.

Stuart: *Surprised* Really? How so?

Man (text): After everything she did and has been through, they don't think of her as any normal human. Especially with Madam Merry-Go-Round and Dead Flesh. One or two of them are even thinking she might be some sort of demi-God or that she was blessed by Zalgo as a child. Crazy rumours like that.

Stuart: Seriously? What do you think of her?

Man (text): In my personal opinion, she's just a normal person like you and me who just happens to have a unstable kind of luck and is a genius in the fact that she has the one thing many people in her shoes would not have.

Stuart: What's that?

Man (text): Common sense and logic.

Stuart: Well, given what I've seen looking around online, I can sort of understand what you mean. But what about Madam Merry, what did she do exactly? It's makes no sense!

Man (text): From what I can tell it's pretty straight foreword. The original selves of Jeff or Ben or Sally etc., are technically alive and well including their pasta selves. But because of this, it damages the immortality of those pastas. As long as their original selves are alive, wounds that would normally not harm the Creepypastas would actually hurt them, Maybe even kill them.

Stuart: So, their basically not as immortal in the time span of their original selves?

Man (text): More or less.

Stuart: It's, still a bit confusing.

Man (text): True, but keep this in mind. This is real life. Would all the secrets of something like this honestly be revealed to all?

Stuart: I... I guess not. When you put it like that. But, wouldn't this mean that Madam Merry-Go-Round and Dead Flesh...

Man (text): I'm not sure what the situation with them would be. But I suppose that since events were purposely made for Erika's survival that they are one of the few exceptions to this rule.

Stuart: What are the others?

Man (text): Well, you can't exactly kill a ghost. Can you?

Stuart: No, I guess not. But what should we do? Anthony's already dead and I don't want anyone else around me dying!

Man (text): You want advice, here. *Leans foreword a little* Consider suicide.

Stuart: What?!

Video: *The man stands up from his chair* I have to go now.

Stuart: Hey, wait just there! I-

Video: *Stuart rushes to the man the man shoves him to the ground harshly before stepping over him as Stuart groans a little in pain*


	22. Encounters

**Twitter: Stuart. B (BrokenWindow):**

* * *

**Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft** to**********Stuart. B****: **Hmmmmmm. Something about that man seemed off. I'm not sure what though. Just be careful okay?

**mewterra13 **to ******Stuart. B********: **He I half right, sadly. One of the only wats out of it is suicide and the other it to try, keyword: try and make it to the end. In my opinion, humans are stubborn and we always wants to fight till our last breath. And your question about staying alone, think about the first few rules of a horror movie,  
Rule 1. Never go/be alone Rule 2. Always carry a weapon on you. Good luck to you and your friends

* * *

Channel: _Broken Window_

Uploaded_: Dec 17, 2016_

Title_: Encounters._

* * *

Description: _Before you guys say anything, it felt like a once in a chance opportunity we couldn't let go of. ~S_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Footage opens up on Stuart walking down a mildly street. There's some snow on the ground. As Stuart walks on, he soon slows to a stop and zooms his camera in on someone leaving a store up ahead. It's Claire. She lights up a cigarette and blows some smoke before she walks away in the same direction Stuart was heading*

Stuart: *Barely heard* No way… No way!

Video: *Stuart starts walking again and can be heard taking his phone out and ringing someone*

Stuart: … Hey, James. You're not going to believe this! … I found Claire! That girl Anthony was talking to! … Yeah, I'm sure. I'm following her now. … Well I don't care! I know what I'm doing and I don't plan to lose her! … Look, I'll call you back later.

Video: *Stuart hangs up and picks up his pace. Footage cuts to Stuart following Claire as she enters some woods. As she walks, Claire takes her phone out and dials someone*

Claire: Hey, it's me. … I'm fine, just picked up some smokes. … Just in the woods around this area. Already did that thing boss man wanted me to do. … I don't know. I'm gonna try and catch the ten to four bus in an hour. Should be about an hour later when I get back. … Yeah, love you too. Bye.

Video: *Stuart puts the camera on a nearby rock and then slowly creeps up behind Claire. Once he is close enough to Claire, he slowly takes another step forward and then grabs her from behind. Claire yells in shock and fights back, though it ends up with Stuart forcing her on the snow*

Claire: *Struggling* Let go of me you asshole!

Stuart: Not until you tell me why!

Claire: Why what, dumbass?!

Stuart: Why did you go after Anthony? Out of anyone, why him?!

Claire: The hell you on about?!

Stuart: Don't play fucking stupid! You saw him! At that club during Spring Break! You had him drink and led him to those woods where your boss was!

Claire: Look, I didn't choose him. Boss wanted him so I lured him out! Not my fault the idiot went along with it!

Stuart: Don't you talk about Anthony like that!

Claire: Don't tell me what to do! It wasn't like I had a choice"

Stuart: You could have failed! You could have just failed!

Claire: That would change nothing, my boss would have still come for him and Anthony still would have killed himself!

Stuart: Well right now, I think it would have been better you then him!

Claire: Maybe you should worry about yourself you idiot!

Stuart: What's that supposed to mean?

Video: *Claire head-butts Stuart and as he clutches his head in pain, Claire shoves him off of her and gets up. Small static plays briefly*

Claire: It means you're stupid and you're going to die! Unless you've Erika's luck, you're just going to end up like the majority!

Video: *Faint music can be heard. What it is meant to be is impossible. As the music ends, there is a blast of static as the footage freezes briefly and when it unfreezes Slenderman appears behind Claire. Stuart start to choke on a cough and stumbles back.

*Stuart moves to the camera and grabs it before he begins to flee*

* * *

**Just want to let you guys know that I have an official creepypasta story for Madam Merry-Go-Round up now on this account. I hope you'll enjoy it :)**


	23. After Encounters

**Twitter: Stuart. B (BrokenWindow):**

* * *

**Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft** to**********Stuart. B****: **Stuart, be careful!

**Skia Umbra **to ******Stuart. B********: **That was a very idiotic thing to do. You'd better hope you have as much luck as Erika did, because with all the stupid things you have done you are most likely going to get killed.

** Zero-Enna-fics** to ******Stuart. B********: **I finally managed to regain control of this account once more, at least for now.  
I have to apologize for all the things Virgo said towards all of you.

Stuart, while I have to admit that it was a good move, it was also very stupid, you saw what Witch was capable of, and yet you went after her, and not only that but The Administrator was also there. Do not try to get close to Witch or any other proxy, they do not have a choice but to follow HIS orders, with few of us being the exception. I hope that, like Witch said, you have some of Erika's luck on your side. My best wished to you and your friends. "A"

PS: Never forget how does it feel to lose your friends and family Witch. The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes.

* * *

Channel: _Broken Window_

Uploaded_: Dec 18, 2016_

Title_: After Encounters._

* * *

Description: _Hopefully he'll listen for once and stick to it. ~N_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Footage opens up on the camera resting on the mantelpiece in Stuart's living room. Stuart can be seen sitting on the couch with an annoyed looking Natasha by his side. Stuart looks a little pale*

Natasha: What the hell were you thinking Stuart?!

Stuart: Look, I-

Natasha: No! Listen and listen good Stuart! What made you think following that girl was a good idea?! You know what she works for, you could have died!

Stuart: Well… I didn't-

Natasha: But you could have, you moron! Do you want to die?!

Stuart: Anthony's dead, and some of his blood is on her hands. What am I supposed to do? Let her go?!

Natasha: Yes! And if not at least wait until someone else is with you! What you did… Well, no one is over exaggerating when they say you're being idiotic.

Stuart: Look! I'm sorry. I saw her, and I… *Looks down and puts a hand to his face* … I just, couldn't leave her alone. Not when I knew what she was a part of.

Natasha: Even if she didn't do anything, someone else probably would have.

Stuart: That doesn't change anything. She did what she did.

Natasha: And if she didn't then someone else would have.

Stuart: Well how are we supposed to do anything if we don't do stuff like this?

Natasha: I don't know, but just running into this shit isn't going to help. We need to think this stuff out better!

Stuart: *Groans* I know, I know.

Video: *Natasha looks at Stuart and then pats his back*

Natasha: Look. Some of us are planning on looking around those woods once the snow melts. No point looking when there's snow all around.

Stuart: But what if-

Natasha: If there is something out in the snow, it's possibly already damaged. It'd be pointless. We wouldn't even know what to look for.

Stuart: So are all of us going?

Natasha: You're not going this time. James might be going assuming his dad doesn't need him. I'm going to be making sure you don't try to go or anything.

Stuart: *Dryly said* Good to hear how loved I am.

Natasha: Well you're doing too much. You need to just step back for a moment and think of what you're doing.

Stuart: … *Murmurs* You're right.

Natasha: You need to just… Think of what the viewers are saying.

Stuart: True.

Natasha: *Glances to the camera* And you need to stop recording things.

Stuart: No! No, I can't. We can't stop recording! Anything could turn up when we're not looking or can't see anything!

Natasha: Stuart-

Stuart: No! If there's one thing we can keep, it's the camera! We can't stop recording things. Nothing is going to change if we stop that!

Natasha: *Sighs and rubs her face* Okay. Fine.

Stuart: Mind if I put on music?

Natasha: Go ahead.

Video: *Stuart gets off the couch and walks off camera. Soon, the song `'The Industrial Revolution (And How it Ruined My Life)' by Voltaire plays and Stuart sits back down on the couch*

Natasha: Cheery.

Stuart: Alright, so when exactly is this next woodland trip?

Natasha: We're thinking after New Year's. No point in us running our own Christmas and New Year.

Stuart: Fair point.

Natasha: Yeah. You need to live long enough to make, 'not do anything stupid' your New Year's resolution.

Stuart: Maybe your one can be, to be nicer?

Natasha: *Slaps the back of Stuart's head lightly*

Stuart: Right. Gotcha. But after the woods what do we do?

Natasha: I don't know. I was thinking maybe go onto cleverbot and see if we can talk with Ben.

Stuart: Seriously?

Natasha: He has that obsessive crush on her, so he might know where she is.

Stuart: Yeah. Yeah, you're right!

Natasha: But now…

Video: *Natasha flicks Stuart's forehead and he flinches and rubs the spot*

Natasha: You don't do anything.


	24. The Unkown Player

**Twitter: Stuart. B (BrokenWindow):**

* * *

**Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft** to**********Stuart. B****: **Talk with Ben? I'm not sure how that will go. But considering how he acted towards Madam Merry, he might actually be of some help. Just be careful, okay?

** zeldafan45** to ******Stuart. B********: **Can't wait to see what BEN has to say.

******Stuart. B********: **I just want to say thanks to everyone who's supported us so far and to wish you Happy Holidays and a New Year.

* * *

Channel: _Broken Window_

Uploaded_: Dec 31, 2016_

Title_: The Unknown Player_

* * *

Description: _49 20 77 61 73 20 6e 6f 74 20 73 65 65 6e 20 69 6e 20 45 72 69 6b 61 27 73 20 63 68 72 6f 6e 69 63 6c 65 73 2c 20 62 75 74 20 68 6f 70 65 66 75 6c 6c 79 20 68 65 72 65 2e_

* * *

Video: *Footage opens on black. The song '[MA] Survival - Who Will Survive?' plays. One the first four piano notes, white silhouette images appear for each note. A monarch crown, then a knife, then a noose and finally an hourglass. On the next four piano notes, the images disappear in the same order of appearance. As the main tune plays, hexadecimal code appears in white over the black background*

Code: 54 68 65 72 65 20 77 65 72 65 20 66 6f 75 72 20 6f 66 20 75 73 2e 20 49 74 20 73 65 65 6d 65 64 20 44 65 61 64 20 46 6c 65 73 68 20 77 61 73 20 74 68 65 20 6f 6e 6c 79 20 6f 6e 65 20 77 69 74 68 6f 75 74 20 61 20 68 65 61 72 74 2e 20 53 68 65 20 77 61 73 20 74 68 65 20 70 61 72 61 73 69 74 65 20 61 66 74 65 72 20 61 6c 6c 2e

Video: *Two images appear side on the screen. On the right half is an image of a girl with the same black hair as Erika from Challenged Chronicles but wearing a white dress with her back to the screen. Under her in Lucinda Handwriting font is 'Sanity/Humanity'. On the left is the image of the tarot card, 'The Star'*

_The original soul is gone._

Video: *The image fades and another one appears. This one has Dead Flesh on the left half, also with her back to the screen. In Mistral font under her is Insanity/Parasite. On the right half is the image of the tarot card, 'The Hanged Man'*

_Destroyed. Leading to our births._

Video: *This image also fades. Replacing it is one of Catriona on the right who is also facing away while in Pristina font under her is 'Body/Conscious. On her left is the tarot card, 'The Fool'*

_Four Quarters, of the very same soul._

Video: *The image fades and another one appears. On the left is Madam Merry-Go-Round with her back to the screen. In Segoe Script font under her is 'Mind/Inhumane'. On her right is the tarot card, 'The Devil'*

_All four, are reflections of one another._

Video: *The image fades and more hexadecimal code appears on the background*

Code: 42 75 74 20 74 68 65 20 6c 69 6e 65 20 62 65 74 77 65 65 6e 20 66 69 65 6e 64 73 20 61 6e 64 20 6c 69 67 68 74 20 77 65 72 65 20 6d 6f 72 65 20 65 76 65 6e 20 74 68 65 6e 20 49 20 74 68 6f 75 67 68 74 2e 20 57 69 74 68 20 43 61 74 72 69 6f 6e 61 20 6c 61 63 6b 69 6e 67 20 6d 65 6d 6f 72 79 20 61 6e 64 20 44 65 61 64 20 46 6c 65 73 68 20 6c 61 63 6b 69 6e 67 20 70 6f 77 65 72 2c 20 69 74 20 77 61 73 20 6a 75 73 74 20 6d 65 20 61 6e 64 20 68 65 72 2e

Video: *Code disappears. A painting of Catriona appears. Sitting in a throne painted white and having both eyes*

_Only two of them aware._

_Of the plot, set up by the original._

Video: *Image of Erika stabbing herself appear briefly. A painting of Madam Merry-Go-Round appears. Sitting in an elegant throne fit for a queen and has a smug, knowing look in her eyes despite her own smile*

_Our loyalty is only for that one person._

_So we shall make sure she lives._

Video: *The next painting is of Dead Flesh, in a throne with small blood stains. Unlike the previous images of her in the videos, this Dead Flesh is in her original form from Challenged Chronicles with bandages wrapped around her face*

_Two parts of the state of mind, two parts of a person._

_Now we will all move on._

_In this farce we do call life._

Video: *A painting of the mystery girl in white appears. She is lightly smiling as she sits in a simple throne with gold lining. She has a degree of resemblance to Erika*

_And so with objective in sight,_

_We try to set the timeline right._

_To make it so that the originals live,_

_And affect the immortality of their monster halves._

Video: *Video reverts to the filming style of Madam Merry-Go-Round. Dead Flesh is simply standing in what looks like a empty area, staring straight ahead at the camera*

_Dead Flesh was killed for being a parasite,_

_But for a role, she still has a right._

_But after our original, she was powerless,_

_So until a use came, she would stay a hanged man._

Video: *As those last words are said, Dead Flesh suddenly drops down. Hanging from a noose. Footage cuts to black as more code appears*

Code: 49 74 20 77 61 73 20 70 61 72 74 20 6f 66 20 74 68 65 20 70 6c 61 6e 20 61 74 20 74 68 61 74 20 74 69 6d 65 2e 20 44 65 61 64 20 46 6c 65 73 68 20 77 6f 75 6c 64 20 73 74 61 79 20 64 6f 77 6e 20 75 6e 6c 65 73 73 20 77 65 20 6e 65 65 64 65 64 20 68 65 72 20 66 6f 72 20 73 6f 6d 65 74 68 69 6e 67 2e 20 54 68 6f 75 67 68 20 69 74 20 77 61 73 20 6f 6e 6c 79 20 4d 61 64 61 6d 20 4d 65 72 72 79 2d 47 6f 2d 52 6f 75 6e 64 20 77 68 6f 20 75 73 65 64 20 68 65 72 2e 20 54 6f 20 73 61 76 65 20 45 72 69 6b 61 2c 20 43 61 74 72 69 6f 6e 61 20 77 6f 75 6c 64 20 64 69 65 20 73 6f 20 44 65 61 64 20 46 6c 65 73 68 20 63 6f 75 6c 64 20 74 61 6b 65 20 68 65 72 20 62 6f 64 79 2e 20 49 20 68 61 74 65 64 20 69 74 2c 20 62 75 74 20 69 74 20 77 61 73 20 6e 65 63 65 73 73 61 72 79 2e

Video: *Code disappears and is replaced with the silhouette image of a knife*

_A body, naïve of the world._

Video: *The knife image then burns up and crumbles like paper, and is replaced with the noose image*

_Insanity, with a love of sex and the dead._

Video: *The knot of the noose unties and drops down. It is then replaced with the hourglass image*

_Sanity, who has morals and a conscience._

Video: *The hourglass cracks and begins to break before being replaced with the monarch crown*

_And a mind, who lacks human empathy._

Video: *The crown slowly fades into blackness*

_There was never doubt at all, how all of this would end._

_Catriona would die and Dead Flesh would take her body,_

_So that she may be a murderer._

Video: *Black fades to white and black droplets appears to rain down*

_Only for two of us would there be any control,_

_Of the utopia of Dream Land._

_To shape and weave to anything we want,_

_And morph the dreams of all around us._

Video: *As the rain stops, Catriona appears. Like Dead Flesh before her, she stands and stares directly ahead of her while in the filming style of Madam Merry-Go-Round*

_For the purpose of our original living her life,_

_Catriona sadly had to perish._

_Lose her body to the sicko Dead Flesh._

_So sorry Catriona, but you must die._

Video: *As those last words are said, a knife comes out from behind the camera and pierces Catriona's stomach. Causing her to drop to her knees and fall down. Background fading to white, the code appears in black*

Code: 4d 61 64 61 6d 20 4d 65 72 72 79 2d 47 6f 2d 52 6f 75 6e 64 20 64 69 64 20 65 76 65 72 79 74 68 69 6e 67 20 74 68 65 20 76 69 65 77 65 72 73 20 73 61 77 2e 20 49 20 6b 65 70 74 20 74 6f 20 74 68 65 20 72 65 61 6c 6d 20 6f 66 20 64 72 65 61 6d 73 20 6f 6e 20 74 68 65 20 63 68 61 6e 63 65 20 61 6e 79 74 68 69 6e 67 20 68 61 70 70 65 6e 65 64 20 74 6f 20 68 65 72 20 73 6f 20 49 20 63 6f 75 6c 64 20 74 61 6b 65 20 6f 76 65 72 20 6f 75 72 20 6d 69 73 73 69 6f 6e 2e 20 49 20 64 69 64 6e 27 74 20 6d 69 6e 64 2e 20 49 20 70 72 65 66 65 72 72 65 64 20 74 6f 20 62 65 20 69 6e 20 74 68 65 20 73 68 61 64 6f 77 73 2e 20 42 75 74 20 68 65 72 20 77 61 79 73 20 6f 66 20 64 65 61 6c 69 6e 67 20 77 69 74 68 20 74 68 65 20 63 61 75 73 65 73 20 6f 66 20 61 62 6f 6d 69 6e 61 74 69 6f 6e 73 20 6d 61 64 65 20 6d 65 20 69 6c 6c 2e

57 65 20 70 6c 61 6e 6e 65 64 20 65 76 65 72 79 74 68 69 6e 67 20 63 61 72 65 66 75 6c 6c 79 2e 20 45 72 69 6b 61 20 77 6f 75 6c 64 20 6c 69 76 65 2e 20 57 65 20 77 6f 75 6c 64 20 77 69 6e 2e 20 41 74 20 74 68 65 20 63 6f 73 74 20 6f 66 20 43 61 74 72 69 6f 6e 61 2e 20 42 75 74 20 43 61 74 72 69 6f 6e 61 20 77 61 73 20 62 6f 72 6e 20 69 6e 20 72 65 61 6c 69 74 79 2e 20 42 75 74 20 44 65 61 64 20 46 6c 65 73 68 20 77 61 73 20 61 20 70 65 72 66 65 63 74 20 75 73 65 2e 20 54 68 61 74 27 73 20 77 68 61 74 20 79 6f 75 20 73 61 69 64 2e

54 68 65 6e 20 49 20 68 61 64 20 61 6e 20 69 64 65 61 2e 20 41 20 77 6f 6e 64 65 72 66 75 6c 20 69 64 65 61 2e

45 76 65 72 79 74 68 69 6e 67 20 77 6f 75 6c 64 20 68 61 76 65 20 62 65 65 6e 20 66 69 6e 65 2e 20 41 6c 6c 20 66 6f 75 72 20 6f 66 20 75 73 20 61 6c 69 76 65 2e 20 49 74 20 77 61 73 20 61 20 67 6f 6f 64 20 69 64 65 61 2c 20 72 69 67 68 74 20 4d 61 64 61 6d 20 4d 65 72 72 79 2d 47 6f 2d 52 6f 75 6e 64 3f

Video: *The camera turns from the code and spirals downwards into some sort of octangle shaped room while a calendar appears over-layered with sheets being pulled off going backwards until it is at the date March 1st, 2015. The calendar then disappears and in the room, the girl in white and Madam Merry-Go-Round are at a table with a tea set on it. What is sung/spoken between them is also displayed as text for the viewer to read. Camera focuses on the mystery girl who seems happy*

_"Oh Merry, I just had an idea._

_"I think you'll like it."_

Video: *Camera turns to Madam Merry-Go-Round who looks neutral*

_"Catriona won't have to die and, Dead Flesh will gain a body."_

Video: *At the mention of this, Madam Merry-Go-Round appears to be already thinking of something. Like this is a bad thing*

_"Then you and I can rule Dream Land,_

_"With the help of them, yes._

_"And then we'll protect mortals, in their deepest sleep."_

Video: *Madam Merry-Go-Round smiles and stands up from her seat*

_"That is a, wonderful idea Irina."_

Video: *She takes a couple steps back as she holds her arms out*

_"Why don't you come towards me? So I may hug you?"_

Video: *It's in slow motion. Irina stands up and makes her way towards Madam Merry-Go-Round. As the sad piano tone nears it's end, the camera focuses on Madam Merry-Go-Round from a first person perspective. Just a few moments after the music becomes silent, she gains a wicked smirk and shoves her hands foreword as if shoving a person down a cliff while a sickening stab noise is heard. Just at this moment, the screen cuts to black. Another code appears briefly before the music begins again*

Code: 59 6f 75 2c 20 6d 79 73 65 6c 66 20 61 6e 64 20 44 65 61 64 20 46 6c 65 73 68 20 61 72 65 20 74 68 65 20 73 61 6d 65 2e 20 57 69 74 68 6f 75 74 20 61 20 62 6f 64 79 20 62 6f 72 6e 20 6f 66 20 72 65 61 6c 69 74 79 2c 20 74 68 61 74 20 72 65 61 6c 69 74 79 20 73 6c 6f 77 6c 79 20 6b 69 6c 6c 73 20 75 73 20 73 68 6f 75 6c 64 20 77 65 20 73 74 61 79 20 74 6f 6f 20 6c 6f 6e 67 2e

_Now trapped, now barred, from the realm of dreams,_

Video: *Footage of Irina in reality appears. Frantically opening doors only to run to the next one again until she runs outside*

_The air of reality became a toxin for her._

Video: *Irina's hands then begin to age rapidly. The camera then faces the back of her while her hair turns white*

_Against her will, her body began to age and wither._

Video: *A wind then blows and from the head down, Irina blows away like dust*

_Before she crumbled into a very fine dust._

Video: *Footage appears of Madam Merry-Go-Round in dreamland. While she doesn't look any different from before, she has a certain sinister aura around her*

_"I'm the ruler of all Dream Land!_

_"I refuse to share this sport with anyone!_

_"Why should I when I'm more powerful?_

_"From here on, I'm the Queen of Dreams!"_

Video: *Footage cuts to black. The paintings of each of the girls appear, but different now. Catriona is slumped in her throne with a knife in her stomach and blood coming down, pooling at her feet. The throne Irina was in is empty. Dead Flesh now appears to have Catriona's body and holding a knife gleefully and Madam Merry-Go-Round is smiling as she holds her hands together*

_There would be no changes at all,_

_Catriona would still meet her end._

_And Dead Flesh would take her body as her own,_

_While our original went on with her life._

_"I have no regret about what I have done._

_"Past, present or the future._

_"Instead I will play with mortals in their dreams,_

_"As the Queen of Dreams,_

_"Madam Merry-Go-Round~."_

_Video: *As the song ends, the video fade__s to black*_

* * *

**Twitter: Stuart. B (BrokenWindow):**

* * *

**************Stuart. B****:** Okay, so I don't know who posted that video. It doesn't seem like one Madam Merry-Go-Round would make. Not sure about those codes in the video either, but Mary says they might be hexadecimal codes and all we should need to do is type them into a online decorder or something. Not now though. I just want to relax now. If anyone wants to do it, be my guest.

* * *

Song used: '[MA] Survival - Who Will Survive?' by Mothy

Link: watch?v=Z1XYcuz4KAo


	25. The Code Translation

**Twitter: Stuart. B (BrokenWindow):**

* * *

**Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft** to**********Stuart. B****: **That was weird. I don't know what to say.

**Skia Umbra **to ******Stuart. B********: **You're right when you say that it doesn't sound like something Madam Merry-Go-Round would make. You can never know with her, though. One thing that makes me curious is who Irina is. I don't believe there was a mention of her in Challenged Chronicles.

******Stuart. B********: **Mary's made a translation of those codes. Video will be up soon.

* * *

Channel: _Broken Window_

Uploaded_: Jan 15, 2017_

Title_: The Code Translation._

* * *

Description: _This is something to think about. ~M_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Opens on Mary sitting on a couch and holding a sheet of paper which looks to have something printed on it. Mary adjusts her glasses before she begins*

Mary: Okay, so as many of you know. A video was posted on this channel that didn't seem to from Madam Merry-Go-Round. There was a code in it and after looking through some stuff I found it to be a hexadecimal code. It's a sort of numeral positioning system. It's used in colour charts I think, but I found an online translator that can code text and decode different binary codes including hexadecimal. So I put the codes in for each section including the description of the video and I *Holds sheet up* printed it out, so I'll just read it out.

The description says...

Video: *As Mary reads the translated codes out, another voice can be faintly heard reading along with her, though there doesn't appear to be anyone else in the room with her. The voice sounds whispery though*

Mary: 'I was not seen in Erika's chronicles, but hopefully here.' Then the next few codes went like this.

'There were four of us. It seemed Dead Flesh was the only one without a heart. She was the parasite after all.'

'But the line between fiends and light were more even then I thought. With Catriona lacking memory and Dead Flesh lacking power, it was just me and her.'

'It was part of the plan at that time. Dead Flesh would stay down unless we needed her for something. Though it was only Madam Merry-Go-Round who used her. To save Erika, Catriona would die so Dead Flesh could take her body. I hated it, but it was necessary.'

'Madam Merry-Go-Round did everything the viewers saw. I kept to the realm of dreams on the chance anything happened to her so I could take over our mission. I didn't mind. I preferred to be in the shadows. But her ways of dealing with the causes of abominations made me ill.'

'We planned everything carefully. Erika would live. We would win. At the cost of Catriona. But Catriona was born in reality. But Dead Flesh was a perfect use. That's what you said.'

'Then I had an idea. A wonderful idea.'

'Everything would have been fine. All four of us alive. It was a good idea, right Madam Merry-Go-Round?'

'You, myself and Dead Flesh are the same. Without a body born of reality, that reality slowly kills us should we stay too long.'

Video: *The second voice stops when Mary looks up at the camera*

Mary: I know this is confusing, but what I can get rom this and the video is this. That ritual Erika did split her being into four. Madam Merry for mind, Dead Flesh for insanity, Catriona for body and this Irina for sanity. Irina wasn't mentioned until because she kept to the shadows, and apparently there might have been a way to save Erika without killing Catriona, but Madam Merry-Go-Round didn't want that, and wanted to control dreamland herself she prevented Irina from entering it.

Video: *Madam Merry-Go-Round's Segoe Script text appears briefly*

Text: Oh, word for word.

Mary: And apparently Madam Merry, Irina and Dead Flesh can't stay in 'reality' for longer then necessary because it will kill them. Like taking a fish out of the water to let it air drown. The only reason while Dead Flesh is safe now is because she has Catriona's body. Irina apparently died, but the wording of the codes. It's almost like she sent them herself but she should have died. What I want to know is, how have we gotten a message from the grave?

Video: *Another text from Madam Merry-Go-Round appears*

Text: I want to know too, but I have theories.

Mary: Either way, Irina would probably have a grudge against Madam Merry, not that I can blame her. But I can't help but wonder if that video will give Madam Merry-Go-Round trouble.

Video: *More text from Madam Merry-Go-Round appears*

Text: It depends on my foes resources and the few I trust.

Mary: Well... Tomorrow, Daniel and I are going to the woods Stuart was in before the Holidays. We're not sure what we'll find, but it can't hurt to look as long as we stick together.


	26. Events in the Woods

**Twitter: Stuart. B (BrokenWindow):**

* * *

******Zero-Enna-fics** to**********Stuart. B****:** An interesting new development. You should know the dangers of going into the forest Mary, it doesn't matter if you're going alone or with your friends...The Administrator will be waiting, watching you, HE will try to take your and your friends lives.  
The news about a fourth entity created by Erika was something HE did not expect, HE can't correct this, and neither any of the "Creepypastas".  
You and your friends still have much to do, and it is all inevitable. I know this...because I have seen it already.  
Do not let your guard down once you are in the forest, or it will have serious consequences in your future, stay safe. You cannot find the truth if you cannot face danger. "A"

**Skia Umbra **to ******Stuart. B********: **I'm can't wait to see how this turns out with Madam Merry and Irina. And it isn't a good idea to go back to those woods. Slenderman and his dogs are watching you now, and they will most likely be there. Of course, you'll probably just disregard what I said entirely and go there anyway.

* * *

Channel: _Broken Window_

Uploaded_: Jan 17, 2017_

Title_: Events in the Woods._

* * *

Description: _We're fine. Nothing to worry about much. ~D_

* * *

Video: *Video starts. Footage opens on David walking through the same woods Stuart had gone through, following Claire. He looks back to the person holding the camera. The snow from December is gone though it still seems cold as the trees are still leaf bare and David appears to be dressed for cold weather*

David: You sure you're okay with holding the camera?

Mary: *Off camera* Yeah, no problem. But I'm wondering more along the lines of, 'are you okay with this?'"

David: Well, Stuart found that Claire girl here and so, there might be something of importance here.

Mary: You really think that?

David: Worth a shot, isn't it?

Video: *The pair continue to walk on into the woods*

Mary: … How's your shoulder?

David: It's fine. A bit sore still, but it could be worse I suppose.

Mary: That's good. I was actually pretty worried when you got hurt.

David: *Flashes a handsome smile* Good to know you care so much about me Mary.

Mary: I wouldn't think you'd be this happy to know that.

David: It's you. What's not to be happy about?

Mary: I'm guessing that's a compliment.

David: Pretty much. But as fun as it is to flirt, we should get going.

Mary: Please don't make it sound as if I'm flirting back.

David: Sure. You're too shy for that anyway. *Chuckles*

Mary: *Chuckles* Oh, you are mean!

David: Hey, don't confuse me with Natasha!

Mary: I feel like she is going to kill you for saying that when this is uploaded and she sees it.

David: Meh, worth it.

Video: *The footage blurs for a moment before returning to normal*

Mary: I think Stuart found her a little up ahead. Maybe if we continue on from there, we'll find something?

David: *Nods as he looks towards the trees ahead* Good idea. Let's do it.

Video: *Footage cuts to the duo walking through the forest. They soon come to the place that looks like where Stuart and Claire were*

David: Alright, this looks like the place. From what you said, we should probably head in the direction Claire was going in, right?

Mary: That would be the gist of it, yeah.

David: *Looks around and gives a low whistle* Great. If only we could figure out which direction she was heading in at all.

Mary: Hmm... Maybe she wasn't actually here for something? Maybe she just wanted to come here because she was expecting a call and wanted privacy?

David: I don't know. It seems a bit too convenient to me.

Mary: Maybe, but is there anything else we can do?

David: I suppose when you put it like that...

Mary: We'll just look around for a bit and if there's nothing of use to us here, then we'll go.

David: Sounds fair enough.

Video: *Rustling heard and David puts his hands up to stop Mary moving*

David: Wait, wait, wait!

Mary: ... *Whispers* What was that?

David: *Whispers* I don't know.

Video: *As David looks around, the footage slowly begins to blur*

David: *Whispers* We should go. Now.

Mary: Okay.

David: *Holds hand out* Hold my hand. I don't want to loose you.

Mary: Wait, what's that?!

Video: *There is rustling in bushes several feet away from David and Mary and the footage freezes as David looks behind him. The footage flickers on and off to black before it cuts to black. It then cuts to a car park. David is sitting in his drivers seat with his door open while Mary looks at his leg, with the camera pointing to a bloody set of claw marks on his left leg*

Mary: You had to push me out of the way, didn't you?

David: *Mutters* It was going for you. What was I suppose to do?

Mary: I don't know, but you could have died!

David: *Smiles* I didn't. I'm alive and well. Besides, if this scars... *Briefly glances to wound* I can use it to show how brave I am to girls.

Mary: You're kidding me, right?

David: What? I can have a sense of humour too.

Video: *David looks to the woods and Mary looks to it as well*

David: So what was that thing? Seedeater?

Mary: I think so. He never really appeared on camera so I looked up so pictures I could find.

David: And...?

Mary: They're mostly kids drawings.

David: *Lightly groans in frustration*

Mary: ... Let's go back home.


	27. Schrödinger's Cat

**Twitter: Stuart. B (BrokenWindow):**

* * *

**Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft** to**********Stuart. B****:** An Mary and David, please be more careful. As for Irina, I'm not too sure on what to do.

**Skia Umbra **to ******Stuart. B********:** I knew it was a bad idea for you to go back there. I hope you learned by now that there is no such thing as 'safety in numbers' when it comes to this.

**Stuart. B** to **Skia Umbra: **Well what are we supposed to do, huh?! We do something we're fucked, we don't do shit we're fucked, we're alone we're fucked, we're not alone WE'RE FUCKED! Maybe you can actually give some God damn advice that isn't stating the obvious, huh?!

**Stuart. B** to **Skia Umbra:** Sorry about David. He may not have wanted to scare Mary while they were at the woods together, but when I came and she left, David started swearing like it was the only thing keeping him alive. ~S

* * *

Channel: _Broken Window_

Uploaded_: Feb 01, 2017_

Title_: Schrödinger's Cat._

* * *

Description: _This was certainly unexpected. ~J_

* * *

Video: *Footage opens in Stuart's living room. The camera is on the coffee table while James can be seen sitting on the couch, with a open book in his lap. 'Don't Go By the River' by Voltaire can be heard playing*

Stuart: *Off camera* Okay, so there's... psychoanalysis... Biopsychology... Uh, experimental psychology... Clinical and counselling...

James: One more and you win.

Stuart: Shit... Um... Oh, personality psychology.

James: Why the hell are there so many branches? Why the hell are you studying this anyway?

Video: *As James talks, Stuart picks up the camera showing James raising an eyebrow towards him*

Stuart: Something wrong with me liking psychology?

James: I'm just saying, for someone training to read minds, you haven't exactly been the smartest person lately.

Stuart: Is this about the Claire thing? I said I was sorry! Okay?

James: Fine, don't get your pants in a twist, Stu.

Stuart: Sorry... Just a bit tired I guess.

James: Sit down. Have a break.

Stuart: It's hard to believe... *Drops down into an armchair and still holds the camera* All this started, at a wedding!

James: Hey, that reminds me. How's Bianca and her husband doing?

Stuart: They're doing fine, last time I checked. I think that film company Gareth works for is looking to get a deal on doing a movie version of a book.

James: What's the book?

Stuart: Didn't ask. Might call and check later.

James: Whoever the author is, I hope they aren't going to let some ass mess it up or some shit.

Stuart: I'll find out what the book is and then we'll see.

Video: *The footage freezes briefly and television static is heard in staccato beeps before it returns to normal. A faint knock can be heard. It sounds frantic*

James: David?

Stuart: I don't know. *Can be heard walking away* I wasn't expecting anyone.

Video: *James closes the book on his lap and puts it on the coffee table. He stretches his limbs and can be faintly heard yawning*

Stuart: *Sounds unsure* J-James?

James: Ye-...

Video: *Everyone is quiet and James grabs the camera from the table and holds it in the direction of the main hall. Stuart is standing there, and next to him is Liu who is panting like he had just run here*

James: Liu?

Liu: *Dryly* That's my name. Don't wear it out.

Stuart: You're here? Wh-why?

James: Do you want a drink?

Video: *Liu doesn't speak but nods his head. Footage cuts to Liu sitting in one of the armchairs holding a can of sprite. James points the camera between Liu and Stuart (who is sitting on the couch) as they talk*

Stuart: Okay, so you just sort of vanished last time you were here. Care to explain that?

Liu: *Swallows* I... I don't really know what's happening. It just sort of started around the time Erika stopped filming and sort of won. There would be these moments where I would be in place but then I'd just... *Liu looks a bit unsure how to describe it* ... I'd just, go blank. Just black. Then next thing I know it's some days later. Weeks, sometimes months.

Stuart: Seriously? I mean, I want to believe, but what you're describing...

Liu: After everything that's happened to you two so far and Erika?

Stuart: ... Good point. But-

Liu: And that's not all, I... I don't know how but I've been looking stuff up online and it's like, I don't even exist anymore! When I looked myself up, I found a Liu *beep* living in Illinois with his family! Mom, dad and Jeff! The NORMAL Jeff, not Jeff the Killer!

James: No way...

Liu: Yeah, and I keep vanishing, and I don't have my bank account anymore and I'm not registered at my college! It's like I don't even exist!

Stuart: *Puts a hand over his mouth and looks thoughtful*

James: ... Well... Maybe that's the case?

Liu: What...?

James: Think about it. Madam Merry-Go-Round messed with the timeline so that if some of those pasta guys came for Erika, Erika would be able to kill them.

Liu: But... If Jeff never got burned alive by those bullies, then I never got my eye stabbed...

Stuart: But you already exist and you already have a connection to creepypasta by blood while Erika was to become one herself and her 'death' was needed to create Madam Merry-Go-Round and the rest and it was to save herself, so whatever is happening to you likely won't happen to her. But you're caught in-between. Hell, you could be a personification of Schrödinger's Cat!

Liu: *Groans in frustration and takes a generous gulp from his can* Good idea. But how do you explain the fact that when I vanish, no one seems to remember me unless they see me again?

James: Who knows. But, uh... If you like, when you're not, erm... Gone. You could probably stay with one of us. I'm not too sure about myself though. I've overheard mom and dad talk about babies the other night so I think mom might be pregnant.

Stuart: Er, Liu... I know this is gonna be rude to ask. But, do you know where Erika is?

Liu: Not going to lie, I'd be hesitant about telling you that. But I don't really know where she is either. We sometimes talk through email or text. We haven't met up since last Christmas. I figured seeing me in person reminded her too much of what happened to her.

Stuart: *Sighs* And you're not going to give either email or number, are you?

Liu: I'm sorry. But I respect Erika not wanting to be reminded of any of this or to be reminded by it.

James: Can't really blame her.

Video: *Stuart grunts, clearly not as alright with it as James*

Liu: I'm sorry. But I'll try to help you like I did Erika. You know, when I exist.

Stuart: Thanks. So when did you reappear?

Liu: *Checks watch* Half an hour ago. I was gone since November and the longer I'm gone the longer I stay I think.

Stuart: Alright, so how about you stay here the night. Then if you want we'll work something out with the others.

Liu: Sounds good to me.

* * *

Song used: 'Don't Go By the River' by Voltaire

Link: watch?v=0bvgyMHStlE


	28. A Little Chat

**Twitter: Stuart. B (BrokenWindow):**

* * *

** Zero-Enna-fics** to**********Stuart. B****:** While it is true that Liu IS the very personification of Schrödinger's Cat, he is not the only one in existence. You could take the example of us from the Collective Intelligence or any, perhaps not ALL, other proxy working under The Administrator. Most notable subject being The Stubborn.

I am glad to see that, while not unharmed, Mary and David are alright. I wonder what is going to happen now that Liu is with you. I can only watch from afar, but rest assured that I do not mean to do harm, on the contrary, I would like to help you, but I am afraid that any attempt of us "rogues" will cause more troubles that being of real help, once again, Firebrand being the exception for helping Madam Merry in creating a new safe and be careful, don't stop fighting, because it is the only way to survive this madness. "A"

**Skia Umbra **to ******Stuart. B********:** My , you don't do well under stress, do you David?

And if you want some advice, here's some. Actually use your head for once. Erika was able to survive because of her luck, yes, but she was also clever and stubborn. Think before doing something that might be dangerous, and you might have a small chance of surviving. And if that fails and you think there's no other way out, then take a page from your friend's book and kill yourself. Killing yourself would be a lot less painful than whatever they have in store for you.

Also, you might want to buy a gun or two. They probably won't kill Slenderman, but at least they'll work on his proxies and a few of the Creepypastas.

**Stuart. B** to **Skia Umbra****: **Please don't mock David. That's my job.

**zeldafan45 **to **Stuart. B****: **I wonder what Erika would think if she knew this was happening to Liu cause of what she did.

**Stuart. B** to **zeldafan45****:** Feel guilt? ~N

* * *

Channel: _SoullessCarousel_

Uploaded_: Feb 19, 2017_

Title:_ A Little Chat_

* * *

Description: _This was certainly unexpected. ~J_

* * *

Video: *Footage opens on black before white text in Irina's font appears*

Text: I'm watching Merry.

Video: Footage cuts to behind some bushes. The person hiding behind them move the camera through the leaves carefully to spot Madam Merry-Go-Round's blue coat, as she paces through on a path in a park*

?: So you showed up?

Video: *Madam Merry-Go-Round turns around. The other person can't be seen*

Madam Merry: *Dryly* Well if it isn't it my little, stubborn goat.

?: Pleasant, as always.

Madam Merry: Firebrand, whatever it is that you want to talk to me about, make it quick. I have more concerning things on mind then whatever petty thing you have in mind.

Firebrand: Funny. Irina is just what I wanted to talk about.

Madam Merry: Oh, joy.

Firebrand: Yeah, I was just wondering... Why the fuck did you lie to me?

Madam Merry: Lie to you?

Firebrand: When we met after Erika did that crazy shit, you told me it was only you, Dead Flesh and Catriona. You NEVER, mentioned Irina.

Madam Merry: Well, like the video that was posted said, it was a precaution to hide Irina's existence.

Firebrand: That, I can understand. But killing her?

Madam Merry: *Snaps* I had to! *Calms a bit* I was more in control of the Realm of Dreams then Irina ever could. That, and I don't like sharing. *Chuckles* Besides, what amusement is there in protecting mortals. True, it would annoy those fiends we are sadly apart of but I can just do that anyway by preventing a peaceful sleep.

Firebrand: Give me a damn good reason not to just keep you here in reality until you die?

Madam Merry: You don't have the power to prevent me entering dreamland. While my only power in reality makes me intangible at will, it's enough. I wouldn't want to get filthy blood on me. Besides, you owe me so much-

Firebrand: *Snaps* I owe you jack shit!

Madam Merry: Really? Then what of me assisting you collect nearly a hundred, thousand dollars? Or retrieving your cousin's journal? Or even, keeping your dreams free-

Firebrand: Don't!

Madam Merry: Keep your dreams free of seeing Rachel die again, and again! *Chuckles* So far, you've only made it possible for me to travel within the past and gave me a basic idea on how to change events. And those dreams of Rachel count as separate-

Firebrand: What the fuck do you want?!

Madam Merry: You're the one who called me here. You must have something worthwhile for me to know.

Firebrand: *Can be heard grumbling before speaking* Their working on a way to keep you from dreamland.

Madam Merry: ...

Firebrand: Someone's given them ideas. Not sure who.

Madam Merry: ... *Strangely calm* I see...

Firebrand: ... Do you have any ideas on who did it?

Madam Merry: ... I was sure Irina died. I even came out briefly and watched her body crumble and blow away as dust in the wind. Perhaps there was still life in at least one speck.

Firebrand: I've also heard other things.

Madam Merry: Hmm?

Firebrand: Apparently you've pretty much brainwashed a young boy into serving you.

Madam Merry: I can't help if Happy loves working for me. It's so helpful to be able to travel in the past. I merely went back to when he was ten, and now he's oh so loyal to me.

Firebrand: And that his twin sister-

Madam Merry: She was stubborn. It can't be helped. I didn't kill her if that's what you mean. But she's nothing more but a mad girl to everyone else.

Video: *Text appears briefly*

Text: Mad because of you.

Madam Merry : So now I have Happy, and my Maid and Butler to serve me, the Queen of Dreams.

Firebrand: If I didn't know any better, I would almost say you were building up some sort of army.

Madam Merry: *Laughs* An army?! Don't be such an idiot! Why would I need one? I can simply-

Firebrand: But what about in the Underrealm?

Madam Merry: Hmp. Well I have no plans to 'build up an army'. It is merely a case of getting an obedient proxy to hunt a victim of mine from time to time. It's merely an experiment. Though I do have plans for another proxy. Or two. My Maid and Butler only exist in dreamland so they can really only be their namesake. Unless of course I decide to use them in torment sleeping fools.

Firebrand: ... What, are you? Because I don't buy the whole, 'personification of mind' thing.

Madam Merry: Really?

Firebrand: Yes. I think if anything, there's more then one thing you're hiding.

Madam Merry: Now, now, Firebrand. Are you accusing me of being an unreliable narrator?

Firebrand: I don't know. Maybe.

Madam Merry: Now here's a question for you. Why warn me of anything?

Firebrand: ... As much as I fucking hate you at times, we do have things in common. A hatred for everyone else.

Madam Merry: Hmm... I must admit, you're possibly the closest thing I'll ever have to calling a friend.

Firebrand: What about-

Madam Merry: Dead Flesh, is not a friend. She is nothing more but a raping jezebel who believes sex and death walk hand in hand. At most, she's an annoying proxy who wants to be thought of by me as, 'sister'. It, will never happen I assure you.

Video: *Running footsteps can be heard and a boy of fifteen with shockingly bright red hair wearing a red shirt and green overalls*

Red Haired Boy: *Sounding happy* Madam Merry-Go-Round! Butler and Maid found something very interesting so I ran all the way here to get you!

Madam Merry: *Doesn't sound too particularly interested* Oh. Good. Thank you, Happy.

Video: *She pats the boy's head and the boy seems to relish the contact greatly*

Madam Merry: *To Firebrand* Look, as interesting as this conversation has been, I need to go. Much to think about. Much to plan.

Firebrand: *Mutters* Right. Sure.

Video: *The person holding the camera ducks down, with the camera facing the ground*

* * *

******Twitter: Erika Granger (ChallengedChronicles):**

* * *

**Erika Granger: **Oh, how amusing. Trying to annoy me by hacking my own channel. If only it happened more often these days. I'll leave the video up since your attempt to anger me is so far only met with my entertainment. And by the way.

I know who you are.


	29. A Book

**Twitter: Stuart. B (BrokenWindow):**

* * *

** Zero-Enna-fics** to**********Stuart. B****:** At first it was Firebrand with recklessness, mourning for the loss of his Beloved. The Queen follows a dangerous road. A faceless puppet with no past Among those with no heart, A Nothing among the twisted cast. The God looks down upon us as fools, yet we still pray for protection anon. It seems that we spend out entire lives trying to rewrite the past. We wonder if we can't heal the present, and we're frightened of eventually living our broken future. But what is a Queen who doesn't have a Past, can't heal the Present, and lives in a broken Future? A, The Merciful

**Erika Granger** to **Zero-Enna-fics:** Some who needs no Past to be mentioned, cares not for what we know as the Present and manipulates the uncertain Future.

* * *

Channel: _Broken Window_

Uploaded_: Mar 12 2017_

Title:_ A Book_

* * *

Description: _One of the better things to happen since this started. ~S_

* * *

Video: *Footage opens on Stuart sitting on his couch, looking a bit hopeful though there is some nervousness in his face*

Stuart: Hey there. First of all, Liu's still with us which is good. He still can't tell us where Erika is and he's not going to talk to her for us. However, I think we may know how to find her and even talk to her.

Video: *Stuart leans down and leans back up, holding a book with a black cover with red eyes on the front of it and it's title and author written in a creepy looking white font. Stuart points to the book as he talks*

Stuart: This book might seem familiar to some of you. It's 'Terrible Trials'. BY, Erika Granger. From the looks of it inside, it's pretty much what happened in 'Challenged Chronicles', except that the names are changed. Like instead of Erika, Daniel and Alice, there's Laura, Joseph, and Amy. Instead of Jeff the Killer there's Steve the Stabber and all sorts of changes like that.

This book wasn't released too long ago. Maybe a couple months, but from what I heard sales are good and there are even talks of it being made into a movie. Makes you wonder who will play Erika. I suppose as long as it isn't someone like Kristian Stewart or some other talentless wannabe that would be good.

Anyway, we called the publisher and asked if there was someone we could contact to ask about doing an interview with Erika about her book for a school paper. They said they'd have to contact her publishing agent but that we may have a slim chance if Erika herself agrees to it.

I don't like having to lie so we can talk with Erika, but it's the only way she might even talk to us. Maybe even talk to us without asking too much about the camera.

So that's all we have to say for the moment. Hopefully we'll get lucky. *Gives short, quick wave* Until then.


	30. A Tea Party

**Twitter: Stuart. B (BrokenWindow):**

* * *

** Zero-Enna-fics** to******Erika Granger****:** A nice response worthy of the Queen of Dreams, you deserve my respect. Let the Game of Destiny continue. A, The Merciful

**Erika Granger** to **Zero-Enna-fics:** Some I've always deserved respect. And I must admit, you are one of the few who I enjoy conversations with. Take it as a compliment since there are so few I can call an acquaintance.

**Skia Umbra **to ******Stuart. B****: **Erika may not take too kindly to being tricked, but I have a feeling that she might try to help you in any way she can. At least give you some advice.

**Stuart. B** to **Skia Umbra: **True, but she might not agree to a talk if we're honest. We just have to be careful with our questions. ~S

**Erika Granger: **Oh, Madam Merry. Things don't seem good for you right now. Shall we meet for some tea?

**Erika Granger: **Well if it isn't my little fly. How do you plan to come?

**Erika Granger:** I'm strong enough to come to our home.

**Erika Granger:** Strange. I don't recall us owning any sort of property. The only place I call home is the realm of dreams.

**Erika Granger:** You know very well what I mean. I just want to talk. Like old times.

**Erika Granger:** Oh, splendid then. Tell me, if you cross, how you survived so you can properly die next time.

* * *

Channel: _SoullessCarousel_

Uploaded_: Mar 14 2017_

Title:_ A Tea Party_

* * *

Description: _Trust me when I say you'll regret all you've done._

* * *

Video: *Footage opens on white, in the style of Madam Merry-Go-Round. Sitting at a long table is Madam Merry-Go-Round at one end and Irina at the other. Maid and Butler and standing on either side of Madam Merry-Go-Round with Maid's hands behind her back and Butler's holding a teapot. Both those sitting down are drinking tea. The tune 'Odoru Shoujo Ningyou' from 'Umineko' plays. Camera moves between Madam Merry and Irina during conversation*

Text (M.M.G.R): Ah, Irina. How long has it been since we last had tea?

Text (Irina): About two years ago after you killed me.

Text (M.M.G.R): There is a problem with that statement.

Text (Irina): Oh?

Text (M.M.G.R): You didn't stay dead.

Text: (Irina): Oh, upset?

Text (M.M.G.R): Enough to murder you again? Yes. But I think I've already deduced where you're hiding now.

Text: (Irina): Really?

Text (M.M.G.R): How is it, that despite her not existing after we were free that you found and clung to her mind again. Like a leech.

Text (Irina): Some things are best not knowing. And, "leech"?

Text (M.M.G.R): That's what you are. A personality that did not belong only placed with us because of your obsessed father. You even stole Erika's appearance!

Text (Irina): At least I was a real personality until I died twelve years ago. You and Dead Flesh were nothing more but the results of a traumatised girl dealing with sexual abuse and being part of her split personality d-

Text (M.M.G.R): *Slams hand on table* Silence!

Text (Irina): Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings?

Text (M.M.G.R): That silly project of your father's was nothing but failure.

Text: (Irina): So you started the fire. The fire that killed all those people? Including children?

Text (M.M.G.R): I was bored and sick of it all. Dead Flesh wanted to go on a stabbing spree. Hmp. Idiot could have gotten us in trouble. No... It needed to burn down. All of it. I wanted to see who would survive or not.

Text (Irina): Look, how about I get to the main reason I'm here.

Text (M.M.G.R): Oh, about time. I was wondering when you would stop your ramblings.

Text (Irina): They know your weakness. They've almost finished a way to keep you from dreamland and after too long in reality, you'll die.

Text (M.M.G.R): Tell me something that isn't the equivalent of Y2K?

Text (Irina): I want to give a proposition. You give me control of dreamland. I'll stay here and rule and keep dreams safe for mortals. In return, you can stay here and live.

Video: *Madam Merry slowly puts her cup down. She then appears to be giggling to herself*

Text (M.M.G.R): Me? Give this place to you? How stupid are you? That will never happen.

Video: *Irina stands up, and appears to be scowling*

Text (Irina): You wish you agreed, you bitch.

Text (M.M.G.R): How can I take you seriously when you swear? Swearing is the actions of a fool and only Erika can get away with it. I do however have one request.

Text (Irina): What's that?

Text (M.M.G.R): If, hypothetically speaking you do succeed in getting dreamland, I want you to leave her be. I know you've been living in her head, and frankly, she deserves peace.

Text (Irina): Alright then.

Video: *Irina vanishes. Madam Merry looks to her servants and lifts her hands up. They each take a hand and kiss it*

Text (Butler): All hail to the Queen of Dreams.

Text (Maid): All hail Madam Merry-Go-Round.

* * *

Tune used: 'Odoru Shoujo Ningyou' from Umineko no Naku Koro ni

Link: watch?v=Q_NnNDUsG_I&list=FLSJoJ5Qs0YQOJOSBOryi8qg&index=32


	31. Piano Music

**Twitter: Stuart. B (BrokenWindow):**

* * *

** Zero-Enna-fics** to******Erika Granger****:** I humbly take your compliment, Milady. As strange as it sounds, my partner, for the lack of a better word, Virgo and myself do not wish to see you gone. While this cursed existence we are living is quite troublesome, it also granted us the chance to understand how short the human life really is, but we are not human anymore,right? Anyways, do be careful with Irina, do not forget that if you ever need outside help, Virgo and myself can help you, think of us as a backup in case the Rogue God turns into a bothersome entity. A, The Merciful

**Erika Granger** to **Zero-Enna-fics:** My, aren't you wonderful in flattery. I'd almost think you were try to make me let my guard down. I do not fear Irina. Just a nuisance who never had the right to exist. She's more worthless then Catriona was, and we all know she only had one use in all. As much As I appreciate your offer of assistance, in relation to the 'Rogue God', it won't be necessary. It was just a spat in our last meeting. Unless he wants the visions of Rachel's eyeless corpse in a forest clearing, surrounded by her own blood is want he wants his dreams visited by, he won't attempt anything against me.

**Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft** to **Stuart. B: **What the heck? I have no words.

**Stuart. B** to **Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft: **A day in the norm for us these days. ~N

* * *

Channel: _Broken Window_

Uploaded_: Mar 17 2017_

Title:_ Piano Music_

* * *

Description: _Stuart asked me to upload this for him. Not sure why, but the kid in the video creeps me out. ~N_

* * *

Video: Footage opens on Stuart walking up to David's door and knocking on it. David soon answers, holding a steaming mug in hand*

David: Oh, hey man. Just made coffee. You want some?

Video: *David steps to the side and lets Stuart inside*

Stuart: No, I'm good. But I was just walking up to the bookstore and I got a call from Erika's publishing agent.

David: And?

Stuart: Erika's agreed to an interview. As far as she knows, it's part of a project for my journalism minor so I should be able to get away with bringing a camera and asking questions as long as they all seem related to her book.

David: *Lightly grins* Great, great. So when's the interview?

Stuart: Sometime next week.

David: Okay, and your just sticking to the book?

Stuart: Yeah, sure. I have it all planned out. I'll only ask about the book and anything else, I'll try to tie in with the book somehow.

David: Good man.

Video: *They continue their conversation as they walk to David's kitchen*

Stuart: So, you've been okay? You haven't exactly been the luckier of us, physical-wise.

David: Meh. Takes more then a rapist psycho and a rabid bitch to take me down.

Stuart: Good to hear. Your parents ask anything?

David: I haven't said anything so far and I've been able to hide the injuries pretty well. It kinda helps when you're at classes most days when you think about it.

Stuart: I suppose it would.

David: Has James said anything about that Sally ghost in his house? And how's Liu doing?

Stuart: Liu's at Natasha's house. I think everything is still fine at James's.

David: Huh. I guess even beings that are supposed to be evil, murderous psychopaths can have something normal about them.

Stuart: *Mumbles* Doesn't change-

David: *Stops at archway to kitchen* What the hell?

Video: *As Stuart moves to the archway, the footage becomes slightly corrupt before freezing for a moment. During this, the sound of laughing children can be heard. After the footage returns to normal, Stuart holds the camera towards the kitchen where the same red haired boy from the video, 'A Little Chat'. The young boy grins childish as he holds his hands behind his back. His smile like that of someone obsessed with pleasing someone while his eyes just seemed a bit more sinister then joyful*

Boy: Hiya! Great to see ya!

David: Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my kitchen?!

Video: *The boy giggles before taking a step or two foreword. Reluctantly, Stuart and David stay put*

Boy: Guess I should introduce myself. My name's Happy-Appy!

Stuart: *Confused* Happy... Appy?

David: *Mutters under breath* Geez, what did you do to make your parents hate you so much?

Stuart: You still didn't say why you're here!

Happy-Appy: *Rocking back and forth on heels* Well, Madam Merry-Go-Round wanted to give David a present, but with that whole mess that Irina is starting up she didn't get a chance to deliver it some time ago. And her Butler and Maid can only exist in reality for so long, so she asked me to do it for her! Because she trusts me and I'm her good little helper!

David: Er, I don't think I want-

Video: *Happy-Appy pulls a piano manuscript from behind his back and holds it out with a cheerful grin*

Happy-Appy: There you go. Try not to get a paper cut. But I have the tools to make it ALL better so I guess it wouldn't matter. *Sniggers*

Video: *David looks to Stuart hesitantly before he takes a small step or two towards Happy and grabs the edge of the manuscript from the younger boy and quickly moves away*

David: Erm... Thanks.

Happy-Appy: Welp! I'd like to stay longer but Madam Merry-Go-Round might need me! I've been practicing juggling and I'm hoping it will make her smile! She hasn't smiled that often since that nasty witch Irina appeared.

Video: *Happy moves to a near by closet door to leave*

Stuart: Wait! Before you go. That between the two of them. What was it about exactly?

Happy Appy: *Grins wickedly* I don't know exactly, but the great Madam will teach her a lesson!

Stuart: How did you even meet her?

Video: *Happy frowns for a minute. Remembering something. He then gives a maniacal grin*

Happy Appy: She found me and my sister ten years ago and told us she was our blue fairy. After a while we learned from her our 'parents' were imposters who murdered our real parents, so we murdered them! But then Gertha started saying bad things about Madam Merry-Go-Round after all she's done for us, so I brought her to a shed and we played surgery!

Video: *Happy gives a creepy laugh as he enters the closet. Presumably leaving. David looks disturbed, and Stuart probably is as well. Footage cuts to David sitting on his bed with and piano keyboard across his lap and the manuscript Happy gave them on a stand*

Stuart: Almost got it?

David: Yeah... Yeah, I think I got it. Just give me a sec...

Video: *David begins to play from the manuscript. One or two notes are shaky but the tune sounds alright*

Stuart: Huh. Tune kinda sounds familiar.

David: *Still playing* Really?

Stuart: Yeah, it... Hold on. Gotta check on my phone.

Video: *Stuart puts the camera on a nearby surface while he check his phone. Footage cuts ahead just Stuart finishes checking*

Stuart: Okay, got something.

David: What is it?

Stuart: That song your playing. it's a piano version of a song Erika sang along with it one of her videos. The one where she visited Alice's house only to find that blue masked creep in there.

David: Really?

Stuart: Yep. 'Gruesome Food Eater Conchita'.

David: Really? Great. What does that have to do with anything?

Stuart: I don't know, uh... Is there anything written in that manuscript?

Video: *David picks the manuscript up and flicks through it. Eventually stop on what would be a blank page if not for the writing on it saying, 'Your Future'.

David: 'Your future'? My future?

Stuart: This is making no sense. No fucking sense.

* * *

Piano tune used: Gruesome/Evil Food Eater Conchita

Link: watch?v=plnY45Qlw60


	32. The Author

Channel: _Broken Window_

Uploaded_: Mar 26 2017_

Title:_ The Author._

* * *

Description: _It could have gone better. ~S_

* * *

Video: *Footage opens on Stuart driving his car while someone holds the camera towards him*

Liu: *Off camera* You sure you want to go through with this?

Stuart: Yeah, I'm sure. If this is the only way to get answers, I'll do it.

Liu: And if Erika finds out?

Stuart: Then... Then just pray she doesn't kill me.

Liu: ... I... I just want to say, that I have nothing to do with this.

Video: *Footage cuts to Stuart, now holding the camera, walking up some stairs in what appears to be a fairly decent apartment. He stops eventually at a door with the number '31' on it and knocks on it. After a moment or two, the door is opened by Erika Granger. She looks a bit pale and might have lost a bit of weight, but she seems relatively well enough. She's dressed casually in a black t-shirt with a bleeding, spiral cross and jeans and a navy choker necklace*

Erika: Hey you're Stuart, right? *Moves hand out to shake*

Stuart: *Shakes Erika's hand* Yeah, yeah that's me. Nice to meet you.

Erika: Come in, come in.

Video: *Erika steps to the side to let Stuart into her apartment which is decorated simply and has a casual feel to it*

Erika: Want any coffee? Tea? Soda?

Video: *Footage cuts to black before opening again with Erika sitting in a cream armchair and holding a mug of tea with the words, 'Too Hot to Handle' on it with a little flame over the 'i'*

Stuart: *Off camera* -Then decided that this interview would be a good on for my journalism minor.

Erika: Sounds like you're having a better time at college then I did.

Stuart: You didn't enjoy college?

Erika: *Cringes briefly* Anyone who says it's the best time of your life is a damn liar in my opinion.

Stuart: I see. Oh, you sure you don't mind the camera?

Erika: Nah, it's okay. I used cameras a bit in some, uh... Private projects in college. Can't say I've held one in the last two years though.

Stuart: Can you elaborate on these 'private projects'?

Erika: No, sorry. Not something I like talking about. Lot's of difficulty.

Stuart: Okay. I suppose *Can be heard grab some paper* we may as well start this interview.

Erika: *Nods* Sure.

Stuart: Okay, what was the inspiration you had for 'Terrible Trials'?

Erika: Uh, I'm not too sure to be honest. I suppose I looked at a lot of horror movies, read some horror stories and I wanted to write something like that. Characters and such just came to me.

Stuart: Alright, and is there any reason you set the story in New Hampshire?

Erika: *Shrugs* My home state. Felt it would be a good idea to use familiar territory.

Stuart: Right. Um, a few of my friends have read the book and have developed this theory about the connection between Lady Carousel, Rotten Skin and Cathleen. They think that Laura may have actually suffered from some sort of split personality but it was just never seen, and that the ritual Laura performed, while it did destroy her soul in the original timeline actually separated Lady Carousel and Rotten Skin as two different entities leaving Cathleen behind as a soulless shell. What would you say to that?

Video: *Erika looks a little startled and glances away briefly*

Erika: Well... I suppose, I never did say Laura and Lady Carousel were reliable as narrators.

Stuart: I guess that's true. What would you say you would have done in Laura's shoes?

Erika: *Mutters* I'd repeat it all if I could change things.

Stuart: Pardon?

Erika: *Clears throat* I'd... I think I would do the same. I think Laura's choices were the most logical.

Stuart: *Slightly disappointed* Oh. I see. Um... Let's say these events happened and someone came to Laura, asking for help in a similar situation. Would she do it?

Erika: No way in hell.

Stuart: What?

Erika: Laura fought for her right to live, to survive. To get away from all those fiends, monsters and obsessed beings! Why the hell should she risk being dragged back in when she's free?

Stuart: I... I suppose that's one way to look at it. What would you say Laura would be doing now?

Erika: She would be free and making a new life for herself.

Stuart: Alright. What would you say was your favourite part in the book to write?

Erika: *Clicks tongue a couple times* ... I'm not sure really. I just liked writing it all. Very therapeutic.

Stuart: Therapeutic?

Erika: *Waves it off* Don't worry about it. Just a slip of the tongue.

Stuart: Okay. Um, how did you come up with the bad guys? Like 'LUKE', Mary or Jeff the Killer-

Erika: *Sharply as her eyes widen* Pardon?! What did you say?!

Stuart: *Realises his mistakes and tries to keep calm* I-I said Steve the Stabber. Sorry, thinking of something... A cousin mentioned. Silly thing. Uh, also-

Erika: *Stands up as she looks at her watch* Oh, is that the time? I'm sorry but I have a meeting to get to in a couple minutes that I had almost forgot about.

Stuart: But-

Erika: I'm very sorry, but I have to go. But I think you've enough there for your work so hopefully this hasn't been too much of a waste of time for you.

Stuart: Look, I'm sorry but-

Video: *But Erika is already standing and shooing Stuart outside her apartment*

Erika: Anyway, thank you for coming. Maybe we'll talk sometime. Bye!

Video: *Erika nearly slams the door shut, leaving a disappointed Stuart outside. He groans at his own stupid, slip of tongue and begins walking away. He passes a open door where the song, 'Baby I Love You' by The Yahoos just as the line "oh baby I love you, just leave me the fuck alone."*

* * *

**Twitter: Stuart. B (BrokenWindow):**

* * *

**Stuart. B: **Please. Don't say anything about my Freudian slip. ~S

* * *

Song used: 'Baby I Love You' by The Yahoos

Link: watch?v=leyu6OWhGg4


	33. Attack

**Twitter: Stuart. B (BrokenWindow):**

* * *

**LadyMonoceros **to** Stuart. B: **Even though Erica deserves to be free, she isn't technically free if the Creepypastas are still causing havic in her own timeline. That said, there's gotta be a way to concince Erika to help you guys. I'd hate to see all her efforts gone to waste, and yet, perhaps she's simply not finished.

**Stuart. B** to **LadyMonoceros**: According to Liu, as long as they don't come near her she's happy enough. We might try again but judging by her response to the question about 'Laura' and what she would do if anyone asked her for help, it's probably not going to be easier said let alone done.

**Stuart. B: **Just got a call from Mary. Said it was urgent and stuff went down at Natasha's.

**Stuart. B: **Natasha is really freaked out. She was so freaked out they had to take her to hospital.

* * *

Channel: _Broken Window_

Uploaded_: April 12 2017_

Title:_ Attack._

* * *

Description: _Natasha's okay. She's alive and okay. She had a recorder with her when the incident happened and she's allowed me to post it here. ~S_

* * *

Video: *Footage opens on black, but Natasha can be heard talking. She sounds a little tired*

Natasha: Hey there. So, uh... About a week ago maybe, Mary was sleeping over and we were woken up in the middle of the night by this weird sound. Kind of like something clawing at something. Anyway, we obviously stayed in here because we're not stupid and we're not the morons from 'Paranormal Investigations' and the noise went away after a while.

It was quiet a couple days after. Mary went home. But, yesterday I heard clawing again. And even some growling I think. So I decided to go into my spare bedroom and sleep here the night. I'm leaving this recorder on in case there are any sounds happen and I don't hear it for some reason.

Video: *The squeaks of Natasha's bed springs can be heard as she gets into bed before going silent. Text appears*

Text: *Approximately two hours later*

Video: *Sound returns. It's silent for a moment before clawing and growling can be heard. It's low at first, but the sound slowly builds up until it sounds like it is right next to the recorder. Then, there is a faint sound of creaking stairs though it is just barely audible. But just as the creaks stop, the growling becomes a brief, loud screech. Simultaneously there is a rapid sounds of movement and loud male screams. Natasha can be heard waking up slowly at first, the male screams wake her up faster*

Natasha: D-dad?! Shit!

Video: *Sounding panicked and scared, Natasha rushes out of her bed and can be heard trying to open her door, but she seems too scared and frantic to get the door open*

Natasha: Open, for fuck's sake open! Come on! Come on, please!

Video: *Natasha can be heard hyperventilating as she panics and even choking back sobs as her father can be clearly heard being mauled to death*

Natasha: I-I... ... Who... Anthony?

Anthony: ... He's already dead.

Natasha: *Shaken* Anthony...

Anthony: Dead like me. But I have some advice. Listen to the Unknown Entity.

Natasha: What do you mean... Anthony, where did you go?! Don't leave me here! Anthony!

Video: *Recording ends. Text appears*

Text: According to Natasha, she saw Anthony standing right in front of her when she tried to go outside to rescue her dad. But that he then just vanished. As I'm sure you can imagine, this news has shaken my nerves. We were at Anthony's funeral. Open casket. We saw him get buried. Could he have come back as a spirit to help us maybe? Or is this some more supernatural stuff going on? And what is the, 'Unknown Entity'?

What also disturbs me and the others is the death of Natasha's dad. Judging from what we know and what was on the recorder, it was likely the Rake that killed him.

* * *

**Just want to say that I'm sorry that I've updated later then usual. I've been dealing with taking care of personal stuff involving my college accommodation. Hopefully I won't have to worry about it now. And what a better time for me to update then on Halloween? So Happy Halloween and may the horrors of humanity plague your minds :D**


	34. Standing Up

**Twitter: Stuart. B (BrokenWindow):**

* * *

**LadyMonoceros **to** Stuart. B: **Sounds a lot like the Rake. I haven't done that much research on it, but doesn't the Rake tend to stay in its neck of the woods? If so, then something must have brought it to the house...

* * *

Channel: _Broken Window_

Uploaded_: April 12 2017_

Title:_ Standing up._

* * *

Description: _. Still don't understand anything. ~S_

* * *

Video: *Footage opens on Stuart walking on a wooded trail while the camera is being held by someone. Judging by lighting, it is either before or around the afternoon*

Liu: *Off camera* So you're sure about this?

Stuart: No, but we got to do something.

Liu: Try and get ourselves killed?

Stuart: We're not doing that, we're just... Look, if the Rake really did kill Natasha's dad, we go to find out how? It's suppose to be in the woods, and someone let it into Natasha's house.

Liu: I think you're forgetting that most of them have the power to, you know, travel nearly anywhere with just a single door.

Stuart: Exactly. We have to find a door out here, and destroy it.

Liu: Not going to make much of a difference really. Just one door.

Stuart: One door less is still something. Not much, but something. Maybe that thing isn't always in the woods, but if we can keep it from going near doors so it can just get into our houses, it's better then nothing.

Liu: How is Natasha?

Stuart: She's coping as best she can. James and Mary are with her and David's helping her mom.

Liu: Well it's understandable. It hurts to loose a parent.

Stuart: *Stops walking to look at Liu* How did you feel? If you don't mind.

Liu: I... I can't really remember. I think I was in too much pain or shock after Jeff stabbed my eye to really feel much else then.

Video: *Stuart just gives a nod and turns around to continue walking. Footage cuts to them near a grey, stone well. It clearly hasn't been used in at least a century and has moss growing on the stone*

Liu: I didn't realise that there would be a well here.

Stuart: *Walks to the well* Yeah. I know some kids around this area like to do that whole wishing well bull here.

Liu: Never believed in wishing wells?

Stuart: Unless it's some sort of charity one, it's a waste of cash.

Liu: What about a cent. Maybe if we throw one in, we can wish for all of this to go away.

Stuart: Yeah, and maybe we can get it raining ice cream.

Liu: If so, don't make it vanilla. I'd be weary of it if birds were flying above it.

Video: *They both give a small chuckle as Stuart reaches into his pocket and takes out a coin*

Stuart: Just a coin. Why not take a chance. Might get lucky.

Video: *Stuart carelessly throws the coin into the well. He begins to move so to walk away, but stops*

Liu: ... What? What is it?

Stuart: Ya hear that? Sounds like it came from the well. Give me the camera for a sec.

Video: *Liu hands Stuart the camera and Stuart looks into the well. There is barely any light but at the bottom of the well is some sort of metal box*

Liu: Well?

Stuart: There's a box! There's a box down there! M-maybe there's something in it!

Liu: I don't think so. Just because we found it in the well, it doesn't mean that it's connected to us.

Stuart: We just found a box in a well in woods behind Natasha's house, and you don't think it's related to any of this?

Liu: ... Okay, you may have a point. But how are we even going to get it out in the first place?

Stuart: Er... *Turns to look at Liu* Magnet on a fishing line?

Liu: *Give an 'are you kidding me' look* Magnet on a... Stuart, of all the things you've thought of-

Video: *The footage freezes on Liu. Television static is heard in staccato beeps as colours change from greyscale to sepia tone before there is a sharp beep and the footage unfreezes. But Liu is gone*

Stuart: Huh? *Looks around* Did I hear something? Nah, forget it. *Looks back to the well* Got to think how to get that box out... Out...

Video: *Stuart trails off and stumbles a few steps away from the well before he begins to cough. He sits down on the ground and coughs some more. Eventually, he stands up, rather shaky, before turning around but takes a sharp gasp and steps back as he sees Slenderman, just on the edge of the clearing. There is a mild hum of static*

Stuart: *Swallows* Well. I'm here. Alone. So what are you gonna do, kill me now? Go ahead. Prove to everyone watching this, that I am an idiot who never plans and should already be dead!

Video: *But Slenderman does nothing. He just stands there. Silent. Not moving. Stuart starts again, sounding a bit more distraught this time*

Stuart: Go on! You're the bad guy! I'm the sucker who went along with this bull! Kill me like you're supposed to!

Video: *Slenderman does nothing but tilt his head to the side*

Stuart: ... *Weakly chuckles* Think... I think I know what this is. You're enjoying this. You like seeing me suffer, but when I offer myself up, you're just too full of yourself to kill me. You want to see me squirm. Well, here! *Points up middle finger towards him* Gonna kill me now?! Like Anthony?! Just do it already!

Video: *Growing more frustrated, Stuart picks up a rock and holds it up*

Stuart: If I'm going out, I'm going out taking a stand!

Video: *Stuart runs towards the Slenderman as the static becomes louder and louder. As Stuart is a few feet away from Slenderman, footage cuts to black, though there is still static. When the static stops, the footage cuts to Stuart passed out on the forest floor, during night time. He coughs and pushes himself off the ground*

Stuart: Wh-what... Oh, hell. *Picks up the camera* What the hell now?

Voice: Here's an idea.

Video: *Camera is pointed in direction of voice. Not seen clearly at first because of the flashlight they're carrying, the figure is clearly Anthony. He gives a casual smile to Stuart*

Stuart: What... No. No, you're dead. You're fucking dead!

Anthony: *Holds up his flashlight* Go back to the others and wait for the Unknown Entity to give you their task.

Stuart: What?

Video: *Anthony throws the flashlight on the ground and looking to the light briefly, Stuart looks back up to Anthony only to see he has vanished*

Stuart: Anthony? Anthony? ... What the hell man.

* * *

**Twitter: Stuart. B (BrokenWindow):**

* * *

**Stuart. B: **Don't know what will happen next. I've talked with the others and waiting for this 'Unknown Entity' might be our only clue.

**Stuart. B:** Also, looking over the footage, I am aware that Liu was with me but has apparently vanished from this timeline.


	35. I Win

Channel: _SoullessCarousel_

Uploaded_: April 13 2017_

Title:_ I Win_

* * *

Description: _. Victory was always mine._

* * *

Video: *Footage opens on white. Unlike most of Madam Merry-Go-Round's videos, there is no music or sound. Madam Merry-Go-Round appears. Maid and Butler standing to attention behind her, with their arms behind their backs*

Text: I win.

Video: *Madam Merry-Go-Round bows her head. The two servants bow the top halves of their bodies, but just before the video ends, they give each other a manic grin. Like they know something no one else does*


	36. The Unknown Entity

**Twitter: Stuart. B (BrokenWindow):**

* * *

**LadyMonoceros to Erika Granger:** What? Already? Oohhhh... Tell me if I'm wrong, but perhaps you are this "Unknown Entity", Madam Merry? It would explain Anthony's ability to aid his friends after his death.

**Erika Granger** to **LadyMonoceros:** I have no control over death.

* * *

Channel: _Broken Window_

Uploaded_: April 24 2017_

Title:_ The Unknown Entity._

* * *

Description: _At least we have something to look into. ~M_

* * *

Video: *Footage opens on the camera resting on a coffee table. Stuart, James and David can be seen sitting on the couch. Footsteps are soon heard as another person enters the room*

Mary: *Off camera* Here are your drinks.

Video: *The boys give mumbles of thanks as they take their drink. Cans being opened can be heard*

David: So... How's Natasha doing?

Mary: She just wants to be on her own for a while.

Stuart: Okay. So, uh... I think we need to talk about what happened in the woods the other day.

David: Seems pretty straight foreword to me. Liu's vanished to who knows where, you found a box in a well that you can't remember where and Anthony's starting to haunt us now.

Stuart: He's not haunting us. I think... If Anthony can come to us as a ghost or whatever, he's going to help us.

David: *Snorts* If that's Anthony.

James: David-

David: No, I'm going to say this! We don't know if that really IS Anthony! It could be a trick or something. We shouldn't be having blind fate!

Stuart: And what if it is Anthony, huh? We still don't trust him?

David: I just think, it's a little weird that you and Natasha have seen him when we don't even know what role he's playing now. Like I said, it could be a trick.

Stuart: Then I'll go along with it! I know it's him!

Mary: Look, Stuart. I'm not taking any particular side here, but maybe you should at least keep some form of distance between the two of you. You don't know why he's here or how he got here. Just, be a little on guard for the moment. Please.

Stuart: ... Fine. Fine, but I saw him and so did Natasha.

David: Funny how he didn't help Natasha's dad.

Stuart: *Stands up* Anything else you-

James: *Stands between Stuart and David* Whoa, calm down. We're all a little on edge, just calm down and sit. Thinking like this will get us nothing.

Stuart: *Grumbles as he picks up the camera to check on it*

Mary: I think maybe we should mainly be worrying about this, 'Unknown Entity'. It could be anything.

Voice: *Raspy* Like me?

Video: *The footage freezes briefly before the camera is turned to an archway leading to the hall. Standing there is a figure in a black trench coat buttoned up to their chin, hood pulled up and wearing a black balaclava that also keeps their eyes and mouth from view*

David: *Stands up* You're that guy Anthony mentioned?

Unknown Entity: Indeed I am. My true name shall not be given to you. I do however... *Reaches into pocket* Have something else.

Mary: *Apprehensive* What's that.

Video: *The Unknown Entity takes out a flash drive and throws it towards the group. James tries to catch it but drops it, allowing Mary to pick it up*

Unknown Entity: There are things you must understand. Understand and then I shall help with the defeat of Madam Merry-Go-Round.

Stuart: What? Why?

Unknown Entity: When she is struck, the truth shall be seen.

Video: *The entity turns and walks off camera. James immediately runs after them but stops as he looks into the hall. Stuart follows after him and looks in. No sign of the mystery person having been present*


	37. The Flash Drive

Channel: _Broken Window_

Uploaded_: April 30 2017_

Title:_ The Flash Drive._

* * *

Description: _How the hell am I suppose to feel about this? ~S_

* * *

Video: *Footage opens on the camera on a desk. Stuart's hands and a computer keyboard can be seen. Footsteps can be heard and James can be seen walking in*

James: So is there anything interesting on that thing so far?

Stuart: I'm not sure what to say. There was just a document with a single link on it and it led me to this site. About the history of past child experiments.

James: Child experiments? Like what?

Stuart: Well most of these would be kinda unethical by todays standards. Like this one *points to something on his computer* here. The 'Little Albert' experiment. We actually covered this in a Psychology lecture.

James: And what was it exactly?

Stuart: Basically they got this toddler, let him mess around with some stuff for the first round. But the second round, they would bang this hammer or bell or something if he came close to him.

James: ... Why?

Stuart: It was to see if a person could be thought to associate something with another thing. Kinda like a dog associating something with getting food.

James: And I guess it messed the kid up?

Stuart: Pretty much. What else is there, uh... 'Robber's Cave Experiment'... 'Third Wave Experiment'... Huh, what is...?

James: What is it?

Stuart: Look, here. *Gestures to one of the experiments*

James: *Looks down at the screen* 'The Janus Experiment'?

Stuart: Yeah, but look at the date.

James: ... It was around 2006.

Stuart: Yeah, and the others here are from last century!

James: Well, let's take a look at it then.

Video: *Footage skips ahead a little*

Stuart: Okay... So according to this, a doctor called Felix Mathews lost his daughter Irina to an illness a few years after his wife. Desperate, he developed a theory that those with Split/Multi Personality Disorder would be perfect hosts to have his daughter's mind transferred into.

James: Okay, one. What the fuck, and two. How the hell does he have the mind to transfer if she's dead?

Stuart: I don't know, but since this would have been boarder-line illegal, he just set it up as first as a way to examine children who potentially suffered from Split/Multi Personality Disorder. *Puts a hand to his face as he thinks*

James: Does it give a list of anyone involved?

Stuart: I doubt it, but I'll look more into this and see what I find.

Video: *Footage cuts to black. White text appears*

Text: Five days later.

Video: *Footage cuts to Stuart sitting in his basement and holding a few sheets of paper*

Stuart: Alright, so I've been looking more into Project Janus and I found something interesting. I won't say how, but I managed to get a list of some candidate names right here *holds up paper sheets*. I've looked through them. I don't recognise most of the names, but a couple stood out to me. The first was a Claire Welmer. I think that's our Claire. It said she was suspected of having the disorder as she was often found wandering into the woods with no memory of going there, but was found to be negative. Her parents died some time during this so she was sent to an orphanage.

The name that stuck out to me though was Erika Granger. It said here that her other personalities were known to be violent, and that one of them had to be given an experimental drug to make her go to sleep. It doesn't say which one though so I'm at a lost. The thing is though that the report on her is inconclusive. That the place she was sent to went on fire in a freak accident where there were few survivors.

Video: *Stuart puts the papers down and rubs his face*

Stuart: I... I don't really know why this is coming up now. Why it never came up when shit was after Erika or how we never saw it. Maybe that medicine thing worked, maybe it didn't, I don't know. All I do know is that Erika never brought this up with her viewers and now I guess we'll have to look into it ourselves.


	38. Bloody Mind Switch

**Twitter: Stuart.B (Broken Window):**

* * *

**LadyMonoceros **to **Erika Granger: **Ah, sorry Milady. I had the idea that you may have altered/created timelines to somehow have Anthony's ghost make appearances. After this entry, however, it's clear that you have no interest in helping him.

**Erika Granger** to **LadyMonoceros: **The Madam has more important things to do then waste time with your departed. ~ Maid A

**Erika Granger** to **LadyMonoceros: **He's only useful in death. ~ Butler D

**Zero-Enna-fics **to** Stuart. B: **ef taught me to question everything.  
Claire Welmer taught me that everyone can keep secrets.  
Vy taught me to always try and be brave.  
an taught me that even the strong can break.  
HABIT taught me that evil was coming for me wearing the skin of a friend.  
Witch taught me that sometimes you can't control yourself.  
oa taught me that we don't always know who we are.  
Rachel Evens taught me that love can endure through the insanity.  
Fibrn taught me that even if your appearance change you're still yourself.  
Pierrot taught me that even in change you can keep all of your feelings.  
Mlo taught me that sometimes giving up is the only answer.  
Mr. Scars taught me that sometimes we have to do thing we don't want to do.  
Cursor taught me that sometimes safe is all we want to be.  
J taught me to just keep going  
Tm taught me how fragile the mind truly is  
Rebecca Kralie taught me that given enough time everyone can break.  
asy taught me that not everything is as it seems  
Ax taught me to do what needs to be done. At all costs.  
Erika Granger taught me that we can escape even the most impossible situations.  
Dead Flesh taught me the true meaning of insanity.  
Catriona taught me that sometimes your life is expendable.  
Madam Merry-Go-Round taught me that not even in our dreams we are safe.

I've learned so much from Boss man, HIS toys, other pawns and the Queen of Dreams. Now I wonder what is it that all of you will teach me. Have a nice wheeee! :D! "V"

PS: Wish we could've met under better circumstances. We could have been good friends you and I, but alas it was not meant to be that way. Best of luck to all of you.

**Stuart. B** to **Zero-Enna-fics**: Like you actually care. ~N

* * *

Channel: _Broken Window_

Uploaded_: May 01, 2017_

Title:_ Bloody Mind Switch_

* * *

Description: _From the Unknown Entity._

* * *

Video: *Footage opens on black. Text appears*

Text: Bloody Mind Switch. By The Unknown Entity

Video: *Old film reel countdown from five begins. The song playing is 'Blood-Stained Switch' by Vocaloid user Mothy. Unlike most videos to date, the scenes are still pictures drawn in a sort of anime style, with a small black box in the top left corner with three lines: red, blue and grey. It looks like a heart monitor with the grey line moving calmly. The first scene being Erika at thirteen, barefooted with white hospital clothes (t-shirt and pants) sitting against a white wall with a depressed look. White lyric text plays text at the bottom*

_The one who held the bloody knife. Most certainly, was not me._

Video: *After the last line, Erika's eyes are shadowed over as her lips take a more sinister smile briefly before text plays over the image*

Text: Patient Name: Erika Lily Granger

Age: 13

Birthdate: July 8th, 1993

Blood type: AB

Condition: **SPD (Split Personality Disorder)**

Video: *Text disappears and cuts back to the image of the depressed Erika*

_All alone. No friend to call my own._

_So I must, use my imagination._

_But sometimes, I go to sleep_

_And I find myself in a different place._

Video: *Cuts to an image of Erika standing in her back garden dressed like any other thirteen year old, looking down. There's some red on her hands, as well as the knife in her right hand*

_Just last week, I woke up to find red paint on me,_

_And its source came from little cute birds,_

Video: *Cuts to image of two robins on the ground, with their wings stabbed and their bellies cut open letting little guts out*

_Lying still on the ground, _

_Not even twitching a bit._

Video: *Cuts to image of Erika looking up over her shoulder, as if the viewer is behind her and an adult. She seems to have a manic smile on her face while her pupils are constricted. In the black box in the right corner, the grey line has stopped beating but the red one is now*

_"Now, now. Why look at me, like that?_

_"This is just an art project._

_"Those birds there were the canvas._

_"I used this knife to stoke the paint~."_

_The one who held the bloody knife,_

Video: *Erika's face shifts from manic to frantic, with a tear in her right eye as the red line stops beating and the grey line starts again*

_Most certainly was not me._

_The one who was standing in my place,_

_Was in fact another,_

Video: *Erika's face shifts back to the manic look for a moment, this time her eyes looking more red, before returning back to normal*

_Another me._

Video: *Footage cuts to black as text plays*

Text: Log **2**: Patient has been found murdering birds in her back garden by her mother. When asked why she did, she denied it completely. With her age in mind, all evidence seems to point towards an Anti-Social Personality Disorder, but at the mention of whispers, the evidence points towards a different route. It is suggested that she be brought in for evaluation until further notice.

Log **19**: Patient is confirmed to not only have one split personality but two. We have been unable to get names from either of them so it is hard to tell them apart some times. The one who murdered the birds and stabbed another child in her hand though seem to be the same as they both talk like Erika, but talk so casually about morbid matters, as well as sex and necrophilia. Was also found to have stolen a bag of transfusion, and smothering her hands in it before touching herself with one and licking the blood off the other.

Is to be refered to as 'RED' for ease.

Video: *Footage cuts to an image of Erika in her hospital gear. This time standing against the white wall and pressing her hands against it. She looks a little freaked out and trying to stay calm*

_All because of this, I was sent to a hospital,_

_Everyone said I needed help badly._

_And on the first month, a scalpel was in "my" hands,_

Video: *Footage changes to Erika from behind as she sits on a doctor's legs. The man's side is bleeding, and Erika has the scalpel still in hand*

_As "I" sat over a doctor._

Video: *Footage cuts to an image from the doctor's perspective of Erika with a smug smile looking down, as if the viewer is the doctor's place. In the black box, the grey line has stopped beating and the blue line begins*

_"How dare you try to end me!_

_"Did you think you could accomplish that?_

_"I refuse to go down without a fight._

Video: *Image shifts so Erika is holding the small blade up high with both hands, looking to be cackling as she does so*

_"So just lay back as I bring you to sleep~."_

Video: *Footage cuts to image of Erik being dragged up by two men, presumably guards. She looks furious*

_The one who held the bloody knife,_

Video: *Erika's face shifts to a mixture of shock and fear. Grey line begins beating as blue line stops*

_Most certainly was not me._

_The one who had committed the deed,_

Video: *Image shifts back to the evil 'Erika', who has a haughty smile*

_Was in fact an evil version of me._

Video: *Footage cuts to black as text appears*

Text: Log **31**: The other personality seems more intelligent, and speaks in a more formal has been known to manipulate the other children and on occasion, staff members. Three days ago, she had somehow convinced the children to attack all the doctors and staff alike. Almost like a revolution. She was found trying to murder a doctor in one of the hallways, already having stabbed him. Looking through the evidence, it is assumed the 'revolution', was meant to be a distraction while she tried to escape. Had the doctor not intercepted her, she just might have escaped. Is to be refered to as 'BLUE' for ease.

Log **43**:While the first personality is dangerous, the second one is a high level of danger to everyone and has been a suspect in convincing a member of staff to convince suicide. When questioned she responded,

"I didn't tell her to do anything! If she felt she was as worthless as she truly was, why should I try to stop her? Is it wrong to let people die when they've had enough and believe themselves too incompetent to work? It would just be cruel to convince her live on. After all, she never did remember I hate oatmeal cookies! Completely useless!"

While experimental, it is now suggested that this personality be given the trial medicine. If correct, it should keep her down. There are also talks of moving her to another doctor who is supposed to specialise in split personalities.

Video: *Footage cuts to image of Erika with her eyes clothes with the white hospital wall behind her. She almost seems asleep. The grey line is beating*

_New medicine._

_Put that one voice._

_Into a deep._

_Deep sleep._

_And that is when I was handed over,_

_To a doctor called,_

Video: *Footage cuts to black while text appears with the lyrics*

Text: Felix Mathews,

Video: *Footage cuts back to image of Erika against the wall, except she has her eyes half lidded now*

_The one who held the bloody knife,_

_Most certainly was never me._

_I am an innocent victim,_

_Of evil thoughts and evil voices._

Video: *The image of Erika's face shifts between her own worried look, to the manic grin, to the confident smirk for each line. The beating lines in the black box also change, from grey to red to blue and grey again*

_I didn't do any of it!_

_I didn't do any of it!_

_I didn't do any of it!_

_I didn't do any of it!_

_I didn't do any of it!_

_I didn't do any of it!_

Video: *Footage cuts to image on her knees and her hands to her face in a crying motion*

_Oh, I just want to go home and be with my mother again!_

* * *

Song used: 'Blood-Stained Switch' by Mothy

Link: watch?v=WCrryrZk3BA


	39. A Disturbing Look-alike

**Twitter: Stuart. B (BrokenWindow):**

* * *

**Zero-Enna-fics to Stuart. B: **Oh, but we do care Natasha.  
Sometimes it may look like we enjoy to mess with you humans, but it's just that we share different points of view, we could be saving all of you from yourselves and you wouldn't even know it, also because we fear The Angel of Death and the consequences for disobeying HIM are dangerous.  
That is not the case for the Rogue God, my partner and myself though.  
Little Erika holds many ties to many things, that's what makes her so important in this wonderful play called "Life".  
Keep digging and you shall find the truth. Have a nice wheeee! :D! "V"  
PS: "There's nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so." Dear William understood our perspective! We had so much fun playing with him. People like that are quite rare.

**LadyMonoceros **to** Stuart. B:** Poor Erika. This has been going on longer than originally presumed. :(

* * *

Channel: _Broken Window_

Uploaded_: May 10, 2017_

Title:_ A Disturbing Look-alike._

* * *

Description: _My head hurts from the encounter. ~S_

* * *

Video: *Footage opens on Stuart sitting in the drivers seat, driving the car as someone in the passenger seat holds the camera*

Natasha: *Off camera* So, where are we going exactly?

David: *Off camera* Yeah.

Video: *Camera moves to the back of the car where David, James and Mary are sitting*

David: You never actually where. Just that it was important, or something.

Video: *Camera moves back to Stuart*

Stuart: Look, I... There's this place. Not too far from here now, and I think it might have been the place where Doctor Mathews was doing that Janus Experiment of his at.

Mary: Janus? Huh. Fitting name.

James: How so?

Mary: In Roman mythology, Janus was the two faced God. Given the projects intention it makes sense.

David: When you put it like that...

Natasha: So wait, you actually found this place?

Stuart: ... Yeah.

Natasha: How? You looked it up or something? I don't think there was any mention of the hospital name. Hell, they weren't even sure if it actually happened. THey think it might have been one big rumour.

Stuart: *Snaps* I know! ... *Calms down* I know, but... It doesn't matter how I found it or how I got that list of candidate names.

James: Actually, I think it does matter.

Stuart: No. It doesn't. I found it, and we're moving foreword. Doesn't that matter?

Mary: Maybe, but so does the reason for it happening.

Stuart: Look. We're going there. We'll find something to help us. This has to be where the Unknown Entity wants us to go. There could be something here. Anthony said to trust him so why shouldn't we?

Video: *There is a small silence in the car. No one says anything. Natasha then breaks the silence*

Natasha: What makes you so sure it's a guy? It could be a woman too. The voice makes it hard to tell.

James: There's their height too. Too short for a guy.

Mary: Maybe their age would play a factor as well?

Video: *Footage cuts ahead to the group walking towards what may have been a one floor building, but it's hard to tell since a good part of it is burnt down. There are some trees around, and a wide open field*

James: So they don't know what caused the fire here?

Mary: The cause probably involved our problems. Just like that other hospital fire involved Erika's problems.

Stuart: *Off camera* Well this one does involve Erika herself so we should try and find something here that could involve her.

Natasha: *Mutters* Yeah, because anything can be found in a burnt down building intact.

Mary: So, was this building like a hospital or something?

Stuart: Not sure. I couldn't find out what it was. All I know is that kids with Split Personalities came here and at some point went on fire.

David: After Erika came here.

Stuart: Probably. Definitely most likely.

Mary: Well... It could have been a hospital or some sort of institute. That doctor could have been very careful not to get caught when he was here for what he was really doing.

Natasha: She has a point.

Stuart: Let's just... Let's just see what's here.

Video: *Footage cuts to Stuart looking around a room. There are some things scratched into the wall but it's hard to tell what they are exactly. There is a faint buzzing sound and Stuart takes out his phone to take a look at it before mumbling the message of the text he received*

Stuart: 'Found anything yet? This idea of splitting up is stupid by the way. David.' *Grumbles as he texts back* 'No I haven't, and I don't care what you think. Stuart.'

Video: *Stuart puts his phone away and continues to look around. There seems to be nothing in the room of any use. Stuart walks to a window and looks out of a window towards some trees. There is a brief glitch and then hissing whispers can be heard. Stuart turns around towards the doorway leading out to the hall*

Stuart: Hello? ... *Walks foreword* Hello?

Video: *After a moment or two, Stuart steps outside into the hall. He looks right and left as the whispers continue, but turns left and very slowly moves down the hall. It almost seems in slow motion. Stuart's phone can be heard ringing but he doesn't answer it. Instead, he keeps moving but the viewers can hear the call being recorded*

Phone recording: Hey, Stuart here. Not here now but leave a message or call later. One or the other. *Beep*

Phone recording (Natasha): Stuart, where are you? We're outside and you're still in there. *Beep*

Phone recording (James): Okay Stuart, you're starting to piss us off. It's been an hour and a half already. Where are you? *Beep*

Video: *As Stuart continues on, the footage gets darker and darker*

Phone recording (Natasha): James we... We looked around but we couldn't find you. We waited but it was getting dark, so we had to take your car and leave. Please call as soon as you get this so we can come get you. Just hurry up you idiot.

Video: *As the footage gets dark to a point where it's almost impossible to make anything out, Stuart turns right into a room. The brightness of the footage goes back to normal, though it reveals that it is night time outside*

Stuart: *Confused* Wh-what? How did it...

Video: *Stuart goes to a window ledge and puts his camera down on it before going through his pockets*

Stuart: Better text the others or something.

Video: *Footage cuts to Stuart picking up the camera again*

Stuart: Fuck, fuck, fuck! How the hell am I gonna explain this anyway?! *Takes shaky breath* Stay calm. James is on his way with my car. We'll be okay. I'll just wait here until he arrives.

Voice: *Creaky, and mocking* If ever.

Video: *Stuart turns around and tries to find the source of the voice. Using the little light from his phone, he can see no one*

Stuart: Wh-who's that? Oh God, I've lost it. Haven't I?

Voice: Lost what? Your mind? Your soul? Your life? Maybe you never had them to begin with? Or maybe I killed at least one of them when you weren't looking?

Stuart: *Swallows* I think I would have felt it.

Voice: *Chuckles* Feeling? Can you even do that, still?

Video: *Stuart finally turns around and sees another version of him. Standing in the spot Stuart was just in. This Stuart is grinning, his hair more grown out then Stuart's and his clothes being black pants and long, open black coat revealing his pale torso. His eyes seem to have a knowing, maniacal glint to them*

Stuart: Sh... Are you... *Almost squeaky* Me?

Video: *The other Stuart gives a loud, laughing mock that causes Stuart to flinch a bit*

Stuart(?): You? Who in their most stable of mind what to be you? I only chose this appearance because it was something I felt could be considered... Comforting to you~.

Stuart: And you didn't change your voice? Doesn't sound like anything I could do.

Stuart(?): It's not like I care for you yourself, now is it?

Stuart: And who are you even?

Stuart(?): *Points to himself with his fingers. The nails are painted an extremely dark red* Me? I am a seer of fortunes over most of humanity and most beings. So few can not be seen by my invisible eye. I know all there is to know about anything. Including you~.

Stuart: Look, I just want a name. Nothing fancy.

Stuart(?): Aw, that almost stabbed me where my heart should be. But, if you must know. I am Well Done. Mr. Well Done to be more precise.

Stuart: Well Done?

Mr. Well Done: MR! Well Done.

Stuart: R-right. So what are you here for?

Mr. Well Done: *Grins* Why, I just simply want to talk with you. You really are a stupid boy. I already know your fate.

Stuart: Y-you do?

Mr. Well Done: Yes. But why tell you when not knowing will torture you more?

Stuart: So you just want to build up my paranoia or something?

Mr. Well Done: Just curious as to what you hoped to find here? That Erika left a secret clue to your survival? Pathetic.

Stuart: ... Did you know her? Erika.

Mr. Well Done: She was such an amusing girl. I could never see where her end would be though. Maybe it was because she had more then one personality or just simply had something in her that fought against it. I can't even see anything for Madam Merry-Go-Round or Dead Flesh.

Stuart: And you're telling me this because...?

Video: *Mr. Well Done takes a step or two foreword and gestures Stuart to move closer. Stuart does so and Mr. Well Done leans in*

Mr. Well Done: *Whispers rapidly and harshly* You want to know what I see for you and your friends? Blood. Blood, blood, blood. Teeth, knives, tall heights, drowning, crying, fire, rape, murder, destruction, suicide. *Grins* And there's nothing you can do~. You're not Erika. You're just doomed little pigeons who'll have their heads cut off and stuffed into pies. And I'll be sure to get a taste of that delicious pie. *Smacks lips together*

Stuart: The-then what?

Mr. Well Done: Heaven or Hell? Oh, I could tell you but frankly I don't want to. Keep in mind there's also Purgatory or Limbo to consider. But either way you'll end up somewhere there. I'll laugh though, no matter what the result. Because your actions and the result will make me laugh.

Stuart: *Gulps and steps back* I-I think I'll be going now.

Mr. Well Done: Oh? But don't you want to stay? Perhaps I could convince your friend's killer to visit us? Maybe the Rake? Seed Eater?

Stuart: N-no. No, that's fine.

Mr. Well Done: *Laughs loudly* You'll see them again soon enough so why bother inviting them?!

Video: *Footage cuts to black. Cuts to Stuart swaying through the woods trail at night, almost in a drunk manner. Car lights can be seen and James can be seen getting out and walking to Stuart*

James: What happened?


	40. Pigs

**Twitter: Stuart. B (BrokenWindow):**

* * *

**Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft **to** Stuart. B: **What. The. Heck!?

**Stuart. B** to **Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft: **Funny, that's what the others said but replaced heck with hell and in James' case fuck. ~S

* * *

Channel: _Broken Window_

Uploaded_: May 19, 2017_

Title:_ Pigs._

* * *

Description: _We're still trying to figure out how that first part in the video got in. It's really puzzling us. ~J_

* * *

Video: *Footage opens on static. It then clears up to footage of James' farm with night vision on. Whoever is walking around seems to be checking that no one is up as they look at the farmhouse. They whistle cheerfully as they walk down across the yard towards the barn. Footage skips ahead to them inside the barn, night vision off. There are stacks of hay and there can be faint sounds of animals moving heard. The person begins walking in further*

Dead Flesh: Now... Where are you piggy, piggy, piggies~.

Video: *Footage cuts to black and opens in David's house. David is pacing his hall as he holds the camera until the doorbell rings. He almost rushes to the door to throw it open to see James and Mary outside and lets them in*

David: *Mutters* Thank God you're here!

James: Well you said it was urgent so what is it?

David: Well, remember when you said that one of your pigs was missing yesterday?

James: Yeah?

David: Well, er... I think I found it and given how things have been going lately, I figured it had to be yours'.

James: *Looks a little surprised* Oh? Well you should have just told me on the phone, I could have-

David: No... No, I... Just... Just look out the back.

Video: *James raises an eyebrow but he walks through the living room into the kitchen. Mary looks up a David in worry*

Mary: Are you okay? You look really shaken.

David: It's-

James: *Can be heard yelling* What the hell?!

Video: *Mary rushes towards the kitchen with David behind. James is looking out the glass doors with his hands behind his head, and looks like he is trying to comprehend something. Mary stands by him and looks out only to quickly step back and put her hands to her mouth*

Mary: Oh, sweet God...

James: *Looks to David* What the hell, man?!

David: I know. It's messed up-

James: Messed up?! There a pig's head on a stake in your garden with... With what I can only imagine, are the same pig's remains scattered around?! Messed up is too small?!

David: *Snaps* How the fuck do you think I feel, huh?! When I heard my mother scream this morning, I thought it was Natasha's dad all over again, but no it was this! My mother woke up to this, and she and dad have already tried calling the cops!

Mary: T-then where are they?

David: *Mutters* Phone lines are down or something so they went to report in person. Whoever did this, they're after me. I know it!

James: Dav-

David: No! I know it! The lines are down, dead pig bits are in my yard with it's head on a stick and covered in flies like it's for some sort of cult? My parents have to leave me here in case someone comes? Oh, I don't think it's a coincidence.

Mary: Let's say you're right, what are you going to do?

David: I don't know, but this is just... Just beyond gross!

Video: *James takes one last look out the door before walking away from it*

James: Well... I'll tell my dad about the pig. We'll let the cops no so we'll probably get this done with quickly.

David: You think that's the best thing to do?

Mary: Think of it like this. They'll know where the pig came from but they still won't know who did it. If it's one of those guys who after us, they won't get any clue no matter what.

David: *Groans in frustration*

James: ... You still kept the camera?

David: Huh?

James: The camera. The one Dead Flesh used when she broke in here.

David: Oh, well. I figured I should record this and, well... Can't let a decent camera go to waste.


	41. The Corrupted Miracle

**Twitter: Stuart. B (BrokenWindow):**

* * *

**Zero-Enna-fics** to** Stuart. B: **So this is where the "Sexy Murderer" was. Once again she managed to surprise me by showing me how her extraordinarily twisted mind works.  
Are you being raised like pigs for the slaughter? Keep you eyes open at all times. Be cautious while walking in darkness alone. A, The Merciful

PS: What happened to the boy who wanted to live a normal life? He drowned! :D! V, The Maiden

**LadyMonoceros** to **Stuart. B: **At least you know who did it.

**Stuart. B** to **LadyMonoceros: **Yes. It's truly comforting to know that a crazy lady who tried to have her way with me put a stake with a pig's head in my garden. Truly comforting. ~D

* * *

Channel: _Broken Window_

Uploaded_: May 25, 2017_

Title: The_ Corrupted Miracle_

* * *

Description: _From the Unknown Entity._

* * *

Video: *Footage opens on black. Text appears*

Text: The Corrupted Miracle. By The Unknown Entity

Video: *Old film reel countdown from five begins. The scenes are drawn in anime style. The song, 'Whereabouts of the Miracle -Catastrophe' play. During the sound of the wind blowing, the image is the burnt down hospital at night. At the sound of the slamming door, the footage cuts to black as text plays. Like in the previous video by the Unknown Entity, there is a black box in the right corner with red, blue and grey lines. This time, there is also a white line*

Text: 11:39PM: The fire starts.

Video: *Footage cuts to an image of a man with his hand on his daughter's shoulders. This is presumably Irina in her original form. While her father's face can't be seen, she looks to have dark brown hair and green eyes*

Video: *Footage cuts to black a few seconds before the actual singing. During which text plays*

Text: 10:56PM: Felix Mathews checks on Erika Granger.

Video: *Footage cuts to image of a doctor facing Erika who is sitting down again a wall. The viewers only see the doctor's back and see that he has light brown hair. Erika is looking up at him innocently. No line in the box is beating. But once the red one starts beating, 'Erika' smiles up at the doctor*

_Hey, hey papa! Can you hear my voice?_

_Hey, hey papa! Good, it's great to see you again._

Video: *The image shifts to the doctor stepping back as if spooked*

_I have an idea, better than your original one._

_That will let me be brought back to life to you~._

Video: *The words 'LIAR' appear briefly over her head. Footage changes to an image of RED, now in control, walking down the hall with Felix, casually shrugging with her hands in her pockets as he looks down at her. Footage briefly flickers to black with text before returning to image*

Text: 11:09PM: RED and Felix Mathews walk through hallways.

_This body is not too shabby but,_

_Maybe we could try something a little older?_

Video: *Footage changes to image of RED/Erika smirking darkly as she points to a young brunette nurse through another hallway*

_Take that nurse there, the one with the brown hair,_

_Kill her so I may possess her._

Video: *Footage changes to image of the doctor walking up to the nurse. Footage changes to the nurse looking behind her. Footage changes to the nurse looking frightened as she is grabbed by Felix, a brief image of a scalpel flicker for a minute. Footage changes to image of all three now in a basement storing different chemicals. RED/Erika smiles on as blood splatters appear on the floor. Image flickers to black for a moment with text before returning*

_Evil insanity, is what I am but I do not care,_

_Just so long as I gain a body to call my own._

Text: 11:14PM: Murder of Nurse Emily Geller by Felix Mathews.

Video: *Footage cuts to image of RED/Erika putting her hands on the dead nurse's forehead. But she's frowning*

_What? What? What is this? Why can't I possess her?_

_Is she too dead? No that cannot be it?_

Video: *Footage cuts to image of RED looking down at her/Erika's hands*

_I guess I am stuck in this little girl body,_

_Maybe I should just try to make this my own._

Video: *Footage cuts to image of an apparition of Dead Flesh appearing behind Erika with a wicked grin. Looking similar her original form from Challenged Chronicles. While her hair does cover her left eye, some of the grrenish-yellow goo can be seen dribbling down her cheek. But then the image changes to her frowning as if something is wrong, before the image changes again to her covering her head just as Erika's head lowers.

*Dead Flesh fades away and the apparition of brown haired, green eyed Irina appears behind Erika as her head looks up. Both of them looking sad and depressed. Image changes to Irina/Erika looking up at the doctor. In the box, the red line stops beating while the white one does*

_Please, don't listen to her and stop her, daddy._

_That wicked voice is insane and will kill all of us._

_Just let me rest in peace, and forget the experiment_

_There is still time to end this._

Text: 11:19PM: Conflict of Personalities in Erika. Requires medication.

Video: *The image of Erika suddenly changes. Her constrict and almost seem soulless. In the black box, both white and red lines are beating, albeit it erratically. The image changes to Dead Flesh appearing next to Irina, glaring before tackling her to the ground and choking her. The image changes to Felix gripping Erika's arms before changing again to him taking out a syringe. in the box the two lines begin to lessen in movement while the blue line begins to beat. The next image has an apparition of BLUE, or Madam Merry-Go-Round, appear, eyes closed before it changes to them being open. As if awakening.

*BLUE appears indifferent at first before smirking. Simultaneously, Erika's eyes are shadowed as the doctor grabs her arm to inject medication. Images change rapidly to Erika/BLUE grabbing the already bloody scalpel from Felix's pocket and slashing at his throat and stabbing it.

*Images change between BLUE/Erika looking at the chemicals and then the ventilation. She then smirks. Images change quickly to show that she brings a canister containing some sort of flammable gas and makes it so the gas will go through the hospital vents. Images then change to BLUE/Erika stealing a lighter from the doctor and then escaping through a small window just big enough for her to escape in. She stands back with a superior, feral grin as the lighter is lit in her hand*

Text: 11:38PM: Last minute before 'boom'.

_Well, oh my. With all of these chemicals,_

_There could be a very big 'boom' if no one is careful~._

_For you there's no escape, because that will happen._

_This entire place, will now go up in flames!_

Video: *Image changes to BLUE/Erika throwing the lighter in through the window. Images change from the room erupting in flames, to another one of one of the hallways going up in flames, to window having fire appear behind it before finally ending on a image of a door with 'Play Area' written on the glass, flames behind it as a tiny hand can be seen pressed against it*

Text: 11:39PM: They all go UP in flames!

Video: *Image changes to BLUE/Erika casually walking away from the fire*

_A survivor and starter of a hospital fire,_

Video: *Image changes to BLUE/Erika laying back on the grass with a child-like smile*

_I just laid back in the grass and watched with a smile,_

Video: *Image changes to the burning hospital*

_The flames, stars and screams painting together beautifully._

_Drugs taking effect again, I fell back asleep._

Video: *Image changes to BLUE/Erika's eyes starting to close as the blue line begins to stop beating, followed by the white line. The red one slows down*

_The others followed suit, one losing memories of this night._

Video: *Image changes to a shadow appearing over RED/Erika, who grins up at the one above her*

_The other stayed awake long enough just to be noticed by 'them'._

_Dead Flesh._

Video: *The image changes to Erika passed out on the grass. No line but Erika's grey one is beating. The image fades to black as the music seems to end. But when soft, music box-like music begins, the footage fades to white and appears on Irina. Now with Erika's appearance and wearing a white dress as she lays in a completely white landscape. She slowly gets up*

_Lu-li-la. Lu-li-la._

_This is my song._

_That I heard, when I woke up._

Video: *Irina looks confused, and blue butterflies appear from the right hand side and she looks in that direction*

_In this strange place._

_With this other girl,_

Video: *Image cuts to Madam Merry-Go-Round, wearing a relaxing smile*

_Who I now looked a good bit like, I must admit._

Video: *Image changes to Madam Merry-Go-Round taking Irina's hand and leading her somewhere*

_And she said, that we were the same._

_We were to keep Erika safe._

_From a gruesome, horrific fate dealt to her._

Video: *Footage slowly fades to black*

_Even if it meant we had to kill another girl._

_This can't be right. I must look into it._

* * *

Song used: 'Whereabouts of the Miracle -Catastrophe' by Mothy

Link: watch?v=FpFK8ePD2Sw


End file.
